The problems of being a parent
by PrincessLille
Summary: It had been one year since she moved to LA, without her daughter. Kayla Forbes Montgomery Shepherd stayed in Seattle with her father, but now, one year after Addison has left, Kayla fly to LA to tell her mother that she needs her. Because she's pregnant!
1. Frustration

**This is my first story, i hope you guys like it!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Kayla Forbes-Montgomery-Shepherd was 16. She was a very smart girl although her marks show something different. She always knew what she wanted and she also knew in the majority of cases how to get it. When she was born her parents were still at medical school, you can say she was kind of an accident. Addison and Derek didn't want to become parents at the age of 21, but they had to because an abortion wasn't an option for them when she got known about Addisons pregnancy.  
Now her parents were divorced. Since the divorce one year ago she lived with her dad in Seattle while her mum went to LA. Actually she wanted to be with her mum in LA, but she decided together with her ex-husband that leaving her friends wouldn't be good for their daughter. So she had to stay in Seattle and talk to her mother once a week on the phone. But she kept on thinking how to change the opinion of her parents. _

Kayla was in school, physically, but mentally she was far away. Her thoughts were focusing totally on the question she poses herself now since the day her mother left Seattle, how could she convince her parents that she want to leave Seattle although all of her friends were here. At least she would find new friends in LA, but that was a fact her parents ignored. Her thoughts were interrupting by the bell, school was out for today.

The girl walked out the building; she looked a lot like Addison, long red hair, tall and the same million-dollar-smile like her mother. Only her ice-blue eyes let people suggest who her father was. She walked along the street towards the hospital, Derek always wanted her to come over so that they could eat together, otherwise they wouldn't spend much time together a day. On her way she grabbed into her pocket and put out her mobile, she dialed her mum's number and waited.

After it had ringed a few times she could hear the voice mail and hung up. Kayla was sure her mother couldn't answer her phone; she was busy because after all she was a world class neonatal surgeon an OB/GYN. But she still had the wish to talk to her mother. Yesterday she'd turn 16 and her mother hadn't have much time to talk and promised her to talk the following day.

The girl walked a little bit disappointed into the hospital, her father would wait for her in the cafeteria, she thought. But when she entered the cafeteria there wasn't her dad sitting at a table waiting for her, it was Mark she find. She walked over to him and asked:

"Hey Mark, do you know where dad is?"

"Hey, your dad is really sorry but he has a craniotomy and can't meet you for lunch, so he send me to have lunch with you!"

"Oh… okay…"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Yeah a bit, but not because of dad, it's because of mum, she promised to talk to me today and now she's not answering her phone…"

"Oh well, remember she's a surgeon, the best in her field and so she will be busy… but I'm sure she'll call you later!"

"Maybe…"

After having lunch with Mark she tried again to call her mother, she was lucky because Addison answered the phone.

"Hey sweetheart! Sorry but I had to do some emergency C-sections today so I was really busy!", Addison said guiltily.

"No problem, I understand! So you said we could talk today?!", Kayla asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I've to go to surgery in about half an hour, so I'm a bit in a hurry…"

"Ok, I've also not much time; I'll meet Laura in about an hour. We want to go shopping… I need definitely new shoes!"

"Oh that sounds familiar to me!!", she laughed.

"So… did you think about my question from yesterday?"

"Which question?"

"If I can move to you…"

"Oh Kayla…"

"Mum… I miss you really… I don't like living with dad here in Seattle…"

"Kayla, I don't want you to give up all your friendships! You always seemed so happy in Seattle!"

"Yes, when you were here! But now that you're gone I hate it here!"

"Well, you've lived without me for one year now! And I'm sure you will survive one or two years more!"

"Mum?! This year has been so long and I've always asked you if I can move to you! Why don't you want to see that leaving my friends is what I

want?"

"Kayla, we discussed it many times and I don't want to discuss thit many times and I don't want to discuss this topic any longer! You'll stay in

Seattle, with your father!"

"But that's not fair!"

"Well life is hard sometimes! I've to go now, bye sweetheart!"

"Bye Mum…"

And again she'd got the same answer which was frustrating. She was accustomed to get what she wanted and that was the first time she didn't get it. After standing in front of her home she decided to walk over to Lauras house, where she met her friend, the two girls talked about Kayla wanting to move to her mum in La and finally they got an idea. But it had to wait.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So now please review!! Tell me what you're thinking!! That's only the beginning i've wrote the next chapter too but if i don't get any reviews i don't know if you like it and there will be no chapter 2!! So please Review (also if you don't like it cause i want to get better!!)**


	2. An interesting conversation

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm glad you like it (and you understand my story... cause i'm german)!! I hope you like the next chapter and please review!! Tell me what you like or what you don't like and well now read!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: I guess that's going to be an interesting conversation

Three weeks later Kayla went into hospital after school; today she hadn't an appointment for lunch with her father. But she had to talk to him. She took the elevator to get to the third floor where her father usually worked, but she couldn't find him, so she asked Mark who stood at a corner with a nurse.

"Hey, seen dad?"

"Oh, did you two have an appointment?"

"No, but I need to talk to him, it's really important…!"

"Well I think he's in his office!"

"Ok, thanks"  
She walked along the floor until she came to a door on which was written with white letters "Dr. Derek Shepherd", she took a deep breath and knocked. When she heard her father say yes she entered the room. Her father was sitting behind his desk looking into a patient file.

"Oh Kayla, what are you doing here?"

"Well I've got to talk to you…", she said slowly.

"Okay, so what happened?", he walked around the desk until he stood in front of her.

"Yeah… what happened… haha… it's not as easy as you think…", she was a bit hysteric and not sure how to tell her dad.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Okay, but before… promise you won't kill me…"

"Oh… I guess that's going to be an interesting conversation…but yeah I promise!", he grinned.

"Good… I had sex!", she closed her eyes and expected her father to shout but when she didn't hear any noise she opened them again and looked at her father.

Derek Shepherd looked at his daughter with his mouth opened. He didn't know what to say.

"Well okay… I guess that's kind of normal at your age…", he said trying to stay calm at least.

"That's right but… yeah something happened…"

"What? No… don't say you're…", that had to be a dream, a very bad one.

"Well yes… I'm pregnant… I think…"

"Did you a test?"

"No… not yet… I'm afraid…"

"Guess what I am?! I don't want to become a granddaddy with not even forty!"

"Yeah… I'm sixteen… I'm a teenager… I can't become a mother…"

"Ok, wait… first you have to do a pregnancy test so we know if you're really pregnant. Did you already buy one?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, then go to toilette and do the test, after it you'll come back so we can see the result!", Derek tried to keep cool but was very nervous inside.

He sat back behind his desk when Kayla went out. That must be a dream, a nightmare. His daughter couldn't be pregnant, she must been kidding! She was just 16, if she is pregnant it would meant he failed as her father… oh god that wasn't going to happen. The door opened and Kayla came in with a serious look.

"Oh my god it's positive, the test is positive!", Derek's raising fears became truth.

His daughter nodded silent.

"Ok… we need a doctor for you… a good one…", he forced himself to breath.

"A good one?", Kayla asked.

"No, we need the best doctor for you!"

"Well… the best…"

"I will look for one!", he interrupted his daughter.

"Wait, Dad!"

"Yes?"

"The best doctor is at the other coast of America!"

""Eh…"

Oh god, he hadn't thought about Addison. She would kill him if she finds out her daughter was pregnant.

"Eh… we can't go to LA, Kayla I will look for the best OB/GYN here in Seattle!"

"No Dad, I want the best! And the best OB/GYN is my mum! What ever you say, I'll go to LA! Look next week start my summer holidays, we could go then!"

"Oh god… she'll kill me!"

"She won't! Or did you get pregnant?!"

"What ever… okay Kayla, we took a flight to LA next Monday!"

"Thank you dad! That's… really nice I think…"

He nodded

"Will you tell her before we go?"

"I don't know… how should I tell her that her teenage daughter got pregnant?"

"Yes… she shouldn't hear it in a phone call…"

"Right, but first of all I think you should be the one that tells her about her becoming a grand mummy!"

"Well right…"

"Okay, I've got surgery now, so I've to go!"

"Ok, I'll go home…"

Then both of them left the office, Kayla in one Derek in the other direction. On his way down to surgery Derek was lost in his thoughts. That was a crazy situation, his daughter, his sixteen year old daughter was pregnant and his ex-wife would kill him. Addison had believed he would take care of their daughter… and now she was pregnant. That was a clear sign that he had failed at Kayla's education. He had always thought that he told her enough about having save sex but now he had to realize that the times he told her about using condoms were too little.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Like it? the next 3 chapters are written, i just need to update them so review and you can read the next one at the weekend! Oh and Addison will be in the story from chapter 4 on!!**


	3. She'll definitely kill you!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it!! I thought maybe you wouldn't like Kayla to be pregnant... because i've never read a story about Addie's daughter being pregnant, but thank God you like it! I was so happy when i read the two reviews so please review also this Chapter even if it's short... but i promise, the next will be longer than this and the other two! But i thought it would be better to splitt this two parts because this one take place in Seattle and the next will be in LA. So I guess that's enough, now go on reading! =)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: She'll definitely kill you!

"What should I do?", Derek sat in the cafeteria with Mark.

""What are you talking about?", asked his best friend confused.

"Kayla!"

"What did Kayla?"

"It's about what she didn't do!"

"Okay and what didn't she do?"

"She had sex and didn't prevent!"

"Okay…"

"She's pregnant Mark!"

"Oh!"

"_Oh_? That's it? Don't you have to say more than this damn _oh_?"

"Well I think I'm not in the position to judge about this… who knows how many women I impregnated?"

"But that were women, not a sixteen year old teenager!"

"Did you tell Addie?"

"No, of course not!"

"But you'll have to!"

"Of course I'll have to, she is the only OB/GYN Kayla want to go to!"

"Oh… that's not good…"

"She'll kill me!"

"She'll definitely kill you!"

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"Don't go to LA with Kayla!"

"But she want to go to LA, she doesn't want any other doctor! Should I force her to go to another doctor? A doctor she barely know and trust?"

"No of course not, if she wants her mum she should get her… but that doesn't mean you've to go! You could stay here!"

"And let her go alone to LA? She needs help, she doesn't realize that she's pregnant!"

"Well do you realize this fact?"

"No… not really…"

"See? So let me go!"

"You?"

"Yes, I'm like an uncle to Kayla, she likes having me around… and well I would like to see Addison again…"

"Oh no! You don't want to see Addison again, you just want to get into her pans again!"

"Well… no…maybe… but only a bit!"

Derek laughed

"And you would really go with Kayla?"

"Yes of course, Kayla and you are something like a family to me…"

"Ok, then go!"

"Okay!"

"Did you realize you've save my life?"

Both of them laughed.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So what do you think? I kinda like this chapter, cause i love conversations between Derek and Mark. And Mark is also on of my favorite characters of Grey's (and Addie of course!!!) So please tell me what do you think about this? Do you think it's great to let Mark attend Kayla?**


	4. Surprise!

**So here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews i hope you like this part, it's the longest until now and i i kinda like this... i hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to review!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

The next Monday Mark and Kayla sat on a plan to LA, no one had called Addison, so she didn't know that her daughter was on her way to LA.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?", Kayla asked Mark who sat next to her in the little plane.

"I think she'll be… until you tell her about the baby…"

"That's not very calming…"

"I know… but you were careless… if you had…"

"Shut up! You shouldn't tell me something about carelessness, you screw every nurse in the hospital, and don't forget my Mum!"

"Ok, right I won't say anything!"

Silence.

"What do you think she will say when I tell her that she becomes a grand mummy?"

"Well I think she won't be enthusiastic… she isn't even forty… but your kid will love her, not every child has such a really hot granny on really really high stilettos…", he started dreaming about the only women he'd ever truly loved.

"Focus!"

"Actually it won't be easy to tell her… I think."

"yeah… "

The rest of the flight Kayla slept snuggled up to Marks shoulder. Her dreams were confusing, she dreamed about her mum screaming and shouting at her when she realized that her daughter is pregnant. Addison became a witch, a really mad witch; Kayla saw her throwing different things at her.

She woke up when the plane landed and had a strange feeling in her stomach. She was nervous, soon she would see her mother, and it would be the first time since she left Seattle one year ago. Of course she would be happy to see her daughter but what would she do when her daughter told her she was pregnant?

Mark and Kayla took a taxi to get to the practice Addison was working now. When they arrived Kayla suddenly felt sick, she was afraid to go into the practice to meet her mum.

"Mark?! I can't do this, it's…"

"Well, you did a mistake and now you have to face the fact that you are pregnant and you have to tell your mum! You'll go there and talk to her.

I'll wait here in the café and when you have talked to her you write a text message and I'll come!", he said authoritative.

"Okay…"

She took a deep breath before entering the building. Inside she looked around and found the elevators. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. When she entered she pressed the button with the 3. Her mum had told her once at the phone that the practice of Sam and Naomi, where she worked, was in the third floor. She started to shake because of the great nervousness, the nearer she came her mother the more she shook.

When the elevator doors finally opened she took a step into the practice, it looked nice, not like in a hospital more like an apartment. The red haired girl walked to the reception desk where a blonde boy sat behind. He looked at her and said nothing. Did he know who she was? Well it was kind of obvious, because of her hair… but did he?

"Hey, I want to Addison…", she said after a few seconds.

"Oh ok… wait I'll call her.", he seemed to be embarrassed because he had stared at her.

"Addison, can you please come to the front here is a girl that would like to talk to you!", he said into the phone. "She will come in a few minutes!", he said to Kayla.

"Ok, then I'll wait."

"Ehm… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You look a lot like Addison, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm her daughter!", she smiled.

"Oh, Addison didn't mention that you're coming!" Well she didn't mentioned her daughter at all…

"Well she didn't know…"

"Oh, so your visit is a surprise!"

"Not only my visit…", she mumbled and smiled.

"You look like your mother…", Dell said.

"Yeah… many people say that and well I can't deny…"

"And… you live with your father…?"

"Yes I do… in Seattle…"

"That's cool…"

"Well not really…"

"Don't you have a great home?"

"Ehh… I wouldn't call a trailer near a forest a great home…"

„Oh… I didn't know…"

„It's ok!"

Then Addison came around a corner, watching the patient file in her hand. She didn't even notice the girl standing at the reception desk. Totally lost in the file she walked over to Dell and her daughter, when she was just a few steps away from them she looked up and paused. She looked really surprised and Kayla couldn't say if she was happy to see her or not.

"Surprise!", she said and smiled a bit unsure.

"Ehh.. Kayla?", she asked irritated but with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah… are you happy to see me?"

"Of course! It's been a long time!"

"Yeah… and so I decided to come over to visit you! I hope you don't mind…"

"No, it's great… did you come alone or…?"

"No, I didn't came alone!"

"Oh ok… than… well…", she hugged her daughter.

"So do you have a bit time for your daughter?"

"Yeah sure… Dell please cancel all my appointments for today!"

"Yes!", he said.

"Let's go into my office!", Addison guided her along the corridor into her little office.

Both sat down on the sofa and looked at each other.

"So? How are you? Why didn't you tell me you would come? And why are you here?", Addie wanted to know.

"Well… I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I really come… and yeah… at the moment I don't feel really good…"

"Oh… maybe you get sick? Do you want to lay down a bit?"

"No… I don't think I'm sick…", well she knew she wasn't sick, because her mother wouldn't call pregnancy an illness and neither would she.

"But what is it then? Please don't say you came to discuss again with me about you moving to LA and that you feel bad because you are scared of my reaction! I told you about a million times that I don't think leaving all your friends is good!"

"No, I'm not here because I want to move… that's definitely not the reason for my visit!"

"So then tell me, the reason you feel bad is?"

"Yeah… I'm a bit nervous…", Kayla started sweating a little bit.

"Why? I' m your mother, you needn't be nervous!"

"Well… you can't imagine how hard it is to sit here…"

"But… why? Kayla you hide something don't you?", Addison had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah…"

"Is it the real reason you are here?"

"Well kind of…"

"So tell me, I promise I'll understand… what ever it is, just tell me!"

"Oh god I don't have any ideas how to tell you…", Kayla wasn't sure if her mother would really understand .

"Sweetheart… look at me, you can tell me everything!", she laid her hand on Kaylas knee.

"Good… well… you know I'm sixteen now and… yeah, I'm not anymore a child…"

"Yes, you are sixteen and no child anymore… but what do you want to say with that?", she didn't get it.

"Mum… oh god… please don't hate me!"

"I'll never hate you!"

"Mum… you are the best OB/GYN…"

Addison got pale. She finally got what her daughter wanted to tell her but she didn't want to realize it. No, not her little daughter! What the hell did Derek? He was supposed to look after her! Did he screw his damn girlfriend Meredith the whole time so that he couldn't do what a father should do? She would kill him; she would definitely kill her ex-husband!

"Mum?", Kayla asked slowly and worried but Addison didn't react.

"Mum? Please say something!", she tried again.

Finally her mother looked straight into her eyes.

"Say it! I don't believe it unless you've said it!"

"Okay… Mum I'm pregnant…"

The 37 year old red haired women took a deep breath before she started to talk, well it was more shouting than anything else.

"You are sixteen, a teenager… what the hell did you do?"

"Well what ever you've got to do to get pregnant, I guess… maybe kissing?!", the teenager replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what you did! But didn't I tell you often enough that you can get pregnant if you have sex?"

"Yes… but…"

"Didn't your father talked to you enough about this topic?"

"Well… this is something I would rather talk about with my mum… but you weren't there…"

"So it's my fault?"

"No, I didn't want to say that… but I often enough told you I want to move here… but you didn't want me to…" she tried to calm her mother.

"Kayla I often told you to use condoms or other types of prevention, so why didn't you use it?"

"Well… Mum you know some friends of mine said that it's better without and yes, I believed them… but I also didn't think about it at the moment it happened… I was drunk… my friends and I had celebrated a birthday with alcohol… much alcohol… and some drugs…"

"What? Please say I didn't hear that! You've been drunken and full of drugs so you couldn't even think about the consequences? What did your dad? He should have looked after you?! You're a teenager I can't expect you to think like an adult, that's clear but your dad should have noticed what you were doing with your friends! I guess it wasn't the only party with alcohol and drugs?!"

"Yeah…", Kayla mumbled.

"So you said he's here with you, where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Well I think you misunderstood something… dad is in Seattle, but Mark came with me…"

"Mark's here? And your dad is such a coward and doesn't even dare coming to LA?!", her voice went higher and higher as she screamed.

"Well I guess…"

"Ok… wait I've to get my head clean… please give me some time to realize…"

"Ok, I'll go to the café in the next house and come back later…", Kayla walked towards the door and turned around a last time before going to

Mark into the café.

"Please don't be mad…"

"I'm not, I promise!", Addison said and gave a little smile.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So now it's your turn, review!!**


	5. She’s pregnant!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry for not uploading the last week, i was sick and slept most of the time so i didn't write very much then... but well anyway i hope you like the chapter and please don't forget the little button wants to be pressed!! Review!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: She's pregnant!

"She's pregnant! What should I do?", Addison walked up and down in Coopers office.

"Well… why do you ask me?", Cooper was confused he and Addison were friends but not as close as Addison and Naomi, so why didn't she talk to her?

"Because you're a Pediatrician!"

„Well your daughter is sixteen, she isn't a real kid anymore…"

"What ever… but what should I do?"

"Ehhr… I think you should know what to do, you're an expert…"

„I'm not an expert!"

„Well you always have to deal with pregnant women…"

„Yes, but that's totally new! She's my daughter, my little teenage daughter that I left behind when I came to LA! And now she came over here to tell me that she's pregnant! I didn't even knew she's having sex!"

"Yes, that must be hard… but you should think clear, what would the OB/GYN inside of yours do?"

"I don't know I can't think clear in this situation…"

"Ehhr… maybe I should go and get Naomi…", than the man was out of his office searching for Naomi.

Kayla got into the elevator, this conversation sucked! She'd never seen her mum that way, she'd been disappointed and angry, but not with her but with her dad… that wasn't what she'd expected. She walked out of the building and straight to the café where Mark sat with a cappuccino.

"Oh… it doesn't seem as the conversation went well…", he said when Kayla sad down in front of him.

"Well… it could have been better…"

"She kicked you out?"

"No… not really I think… she just needed some time to get her head clear…"

"Yes, that's understandable… I don't know how I would react…"

"Well she reacted screaming and shouting…"

"Okay… and when do you think you can dare going back into the practice?"

"I don't know what do you think how long will it takes her to calm down and think about it?"

"That's difficult… I don't know maybe you should call her later…"

"Yeah maybe…"

"Naomi? Please I need your help!" Cooper said when Naomi stepped out the elevator.

"Why? Do you want to get pregnant?" she laughed about her joke.

"Well… ok, it's not about me… it's about Addison… I think she needs to talk to you…"

Naomi didn't know what possibly could have happened that Cooper asks her really serious to talk to her best friend, what did she do? Wait no, she doesn't want to… no that couldn't be.

"Addie? But why? Oh please don't tell me she wants to get pregnant, she knows that…"

"No, no, she doesn't, she just needs someone to talk to… and well I think I'm not the right person!" interrupt Cooper her before she could end the sentence.

"Okay… and where is she?"

"In my office… she's despaired!" Cooper told her and guided her the way to his office.

"Ok, what happened?" Naomi asked while walking to Coopers office.

"Well she should explain it I think…" he mumbled. How could he tell Naomi what's going on in her head, she knew Kayla for sure so she would be also a bit shocked. He didn't want another woman shocking asking him how to solve this problem.

Naomi nodded and opened the door of the office. When she looked inside she saw Addison sitting on the couch staring into the air.

"I'll wait here…" Cooper said before closing the door, he felt uncomfortable.

"Addison? What happened?" Naomi asked shocked, she never saw her friend like this, which shows how serious this was. But Naomi sill had no clue what had happened.

"She's… She's pregnant!" Addie said a sign of laugh in her voice.

"Err… you're an OB/GYN… you should be used to pregnant women."

Addison didn't react. Naomi sat down next to her and took her hand. Then Addison turned her head in her friend's direction and said: "I become a grand mommy…"

Now Naomi finally got it, Addison hadn't talk about a patient, she'd talked about Kayla, her daughter, the little girl Naomi hadn't seen for many years. Addison looked into the wide eyes of her friend she was definitely shocked.

"What am I got to do, Naomi?"

"Err… how you know, are you sure she's pregnant?"

"She came over here to tell me… and yes I think she is, why should she lie to me about that?"

"Well... you're right… first we should run some tests. You as an OB/GYN know that sometimes pregnancy tests fail, so we should run a blood test! Where is she, we could do it right now!" Naomi thought for her best friend who was unable to keep a clear head.

"She's downstairs in the café I think… with Mark…"

"Mark is here too?"

"He came with her to support her…"

"And Derek? Where is Derek?"

"Seattle… he didn't dare coming over here with our pregnant daughter!"

"Oh… ok… then phone Kayla and tell her to come!"

Addison took her mobile and dialed Kaylas number. It was good to have a friend like Naomi in situations like that; she always knew what to do, even if Addison was headless. And Addison didn't even thought about Pete, there was some kind of chemistry between her and the alternative medicine guru, but she never mentioned her daughter because there has never been the right situation.

Kayla still sat in the café with Mark in front of hers when her mobile started to ring.

"Mum?"

_"Kayla! So I made my mind up and I think we should run some tests before we're freaking out!"  
_

"Uhm… ok…"

_"Could you please come to the practice?"  
_

"Yes… of course, I'm there in about 5 minutes!"

_"Good… then see you!"  
_

"Yeah, see you"

_"Oh… wait! Can you take Mark with you? Please!"  
_

"Uhm… yes…"

_"Ok, then goodbye!"  
_

"Bye!"

Both of them hung up. Kayla looked into the eyes of Mark for a few seconds, thinking about the phone call. What did it mean? Why wanted her Mum to see Mark, would she kick his ass instead of Derek's? She was a bit frightened of her mother and Mark being in the same room. What should she do if her Mum really attacks Mark? But well… why would she? She isn't just an insane teenager like Kayla, so she would see there's no reason for blaming Mark.

"She wants you to come with me!" Kayla said finally to Mark who looked excited.

"She wants to see me?"

"Looks like…" she said slow

"Wow, how do I look?"

"Uhm… as every day?!"

"Good? Bad?"'

"Why?"

"I have to look good for her! She shouldn't think it was right leaving me!"

"MARK! This is about me so focus! This isn't going to be a love reunion!" she remembered him.

"Too bad…"

Kayla rolled her eyes and stood up with a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Let`s go!"

Both went to the building with the practice in Kayla felt sicker and sicker the nearer she came. What test would her Mum run? What tests beside the pregnancy test she already did were normal? She didn't know any others. And she wasn't sure if she wants to get to know any other.  
"Mark? Can you tell me which tests show a pregnancy?" she asked.

"Well there's the normal pregnancy test where you pee on a stick, but you can also see it in a blood test!" he explained to her

"Blood test? Ehrr… do you think Mum will run a blood test?" she panicked a bit, no please no blood test she thought because she hated needles and blood.

"Maybe…"

"But why? I already took a test and it said I'm pregnant! Why can I not only pee on another stick?" she looked at him with wide eyes, now she was definitely panicking.

" Because those pregnancy tests aren't very safe, sometimes they fail and a blood test shows definitely a pregnancy!" he told her, she had have a hunch and that had been the reason for her to feel sick, she had knew it would end in a damn blood test. She felt like she would vomit any second when they stepped into the elevator.


	6. She's a little version of you!

**So here's the next Chapter, i hope you like it! And please review!! Tell me if it's good or bad... but anyway here you go!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: She's a little version of you

"You've got a daughter? And you didn't tell me?", Pete stood in front of Addison.

She had thought Pete would do a house call but he had been in the practice for a few minutes. She knew there was no way he wouldn't see Kayla when she came for the tests, oh and not to mention Mark… what would Pete think when he sees Mark? She had a Photo of Mark and her in her office and when Pete saw it she had explained to him that Mark was a really really good friend when she was in Seattle. He instantly got the meaning of what she said, because he was also a really really good friend of hers.

So she just told him about Kayla a few minutes ago.

"Well… yeah… but I'd never meant to hide it for you!" she defended herself.

"And why didn't you told me before she comes to see you?" he didn't know if he should be angry or not.

"There was never the right situation… and well… we're not really together so actually I didn't have to tell you… although I really wanted to…" she said slowly and looked unsure into Pete's eyes.

"You're right, we're not a couple… but we're at least friends with some benefits… so you could have told me!"

"When? Between the hot counter sex and the hot beach sex?" she said sarcastically

"There were a billion other times you could have told me!"

"Yes… maybe… but please forgive me!"

"Then tell me why exactly you'd never mentioned your daughter."

"I think I never mentioned her because… firs I was afraid of telling you… I didn't want to scare you off…"

"Why do you think a teenage daughter would scare me off?" he laughed a little bit.

"Violet mentioned something like that…"

"Violet is a shrink, she also thinks I can't cope with Anna's death!"

"Isn't it right?"

"Addison!" he warned.

"Okay okay… I didn't say anything… so you aren't scared?"

"No… should I?"

Then they heard he elevator doors open and a red haired girl stepped out. Pete could immediately tell who she was. That girl really couldn't deny who is her mother. Kayla looked back into the elevator where Mark was still standing, so neither Addison nor Pete could see him.

"Get your ass off this Damn elevator!", Kayla screamed so the whole lobby could hear her. "You don't have to let her get your blood out with a damn needle!"  
Pete looked at Addison who blushed, that was so typical for her daughter. She always began screaming when she was scared or, the other opportunity, she turned very quiet and wanted to vomit any second.

"Ehhr… don't you want to get her out of the lobby…?", Pete started but was interrupted by another screaming.

"COME OUT! Yes you do look good, and well if not it isn't too bad! You screwed her more than once and I guess she don't want to do it again. She left you, yes ADDISON FORBES-MONTGOMERY left you and you have to accept that you'll never get into her pants again, no matter how good looking you are!"

Okay, now it was going to be too embarrassing, the whole lobby stared at her. Did her daughter have to shout her sex life into the world? What would all her patients think of her? Before Kayla could scream again, Addison was beside her and glared at her daughter.

Meanwhile also Violet, Cooper, Sam and Naomi looked what was going on in the Lobby.

"What the hell…" Sam started and saw Kayla, then he turned quiet.

"Wow, is this little witch there in any kind related to Addison?" Violet asked confusedly.

"Yes she's her daughter!" Cooper answered.

"She has got a daughter? Why do you know about her?"

"She told me…", Cooper was busy with watching the scene.

"Did you know about her? Naomi? Sam?"

"Yes…", both of them said at once.

"Wow, am I the only person who didn't know about her?" well she could have thought about something like that after a long conversation with Addison about Pete and Teenagers…

After a few minutes watching the scene she added:

"Well this girl has temper… and she seems kind of mental unstable…"

"Come with me!" Addison whispered.

"Oh Mum, good to see you, tell your ex-lover to step out of the elevator!" Kayla said loud enough to let everyone near them know.

"Mark, don't be a chicken!" she rolled her eyes "Or do you want the whole practice to know about my sex life?" she added whispering.

"Hey, she also talked about my sex life!" he clarified.

"But none of your patient currently heard all about your sex life! And by now I think we should go into my office!" she said and guided both of them to her office. When they passed Pete, he smirked at Addison and formed the words _she's a little version of you _with his mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't stop walking.

In her office she sat down behind the desk, while Mark and Kayla stood in front of her. She took a deep breath so that she doesn't start to scream either.

"Kayla… please can you give me a comprehensible reason for your screaming?"

"I was pissed off!"

"And that justify starting to scream in front of all my patients?"

"Maybe…"

"Stop young lady! You don't talk to me like this! I'm your mother!" Addison said furious.

"Sorry Mum it's just… well the hormones?"

"That weren't the hormones, you are often in this mood."

"Okay so I don't have any excuses…"

"Well so why do you want ME to come with her?" Mark jumped in. Addison looked at him with a mix of anger and disorder.

"Ehrr… yes, I want you to tell Derek, he should move his ass over here so I can kill him!" she said finally angry.

"Oh…" Mark seemed disappointed.

"See? I told you, you won't get into her pants again! And now accept it." Kayla turned to Mark with a smart-alec smile on her lips."

"Stop discussing my sex life, you're my daughter! That's none of your business!" Addison said, she was shocked about her daughter.

" I know I'm your daughter and you can believe me, I don't ever want to know exactly what's going on there, but I'm sexually educated and so we can speak about this topic like adults!"

"Well I'm not sure if you are really sexually educated… you got pregnant… at 16…" Mark said with a low voice.

"Anyways, we have to run some tests, come on Kayla!" she stood up and went out of her office followed by her daughter. In the exam room she turned around to see that Mark had stayed in her office. She hoped that Pete had many patients so that he wouldn't get the idea of talking to Mark… she didn't know how this conversation would end up.

Meanwhile Pete had finished his last patient for the day; he gave the file to Dell at the counter when he saw Addison left her office followed by her daughter. The Man who must have been Mark wasn't with the two red haired, so he had to be still in her office. Pete remembered the photo of this guy in Addison's office and also the words she said that day, "He's a friend… a really good one… he was there for me when I needed someone…" she had said. Pete knew immediately how good their friendship must have been; because the same words he had said to her a few days before he saw the photo when they had ended up in bed, together. He used to have many questions to this guy, Mark. And now he had the chance to talk to him. He went to the door on which "Addison Forbes-Montgomery M.D" was written. Should he knock? It would be polite but on the other hand he knew exactly that Addison wasn't in it, so does he have to knock? He stood there for a moment and hesitated, and then suddenly the door was opened by Mark.

"Oh, hey… if you want to Addison, she's got a patient…" Mark said with a small grin.

"No, I wanted to you…" Pete grinned back.

"Me? Why me?"

"Please, could you do me a favor?"

"Er… sure, what is it?"

"Tell me something about Addison and her past…" Pete knew immediately that Mark would do it, because the tall surgeon's grin got wider.

"Of course, gladly…"

"So why don't we go into my office?" Pete showed him the way to his office.


	7. Never fear!

**Hey, here is chapter 7, i hope you like it and please please review, for my last chapter i got only one and well some more reviews would give me a reason to write more and post sooner, because when there is only one review i don't know if i should go on with the story although i would write if i had only one reader... but anyway press the little button and review!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7: Never fear!

Kayla felt bad; she sat on an exam table watching her mother prepare the syringe. That was a pretty long needle, or did she just imagine it? She was afraid of needles and syringes since ever, the very view of one already made her feeling the need of running away. She looked to the door; she seemed to be too far away so running wasn't an option. So what else could she do? She thought about other options but her head was empty, there were no ideas. Why were there no ideas, otherwise she always had a lot of ideas, she was smart! But now the only thought that came to her mind was to clench her teethes and bear the puncture of this damn needle which she hated more than everything else at that moment. Addison turned around and looked straight into the scared face of her daughter.

"Never fear! I promise it won't hurt!" she tried to calm her daughter but failed.

"So… are there really no other options to detect a pregnancy?"

"Kayla…" Addison sighed and gave a little smile "You don't have to be afraid, it'll hurt only one little moment and not even much!" she stood in front of her, the syringe laid on the counter.

"Mum…" Kayla was desperate she didn't want this. "Please there have to be another test which shows if I'm really pregnant! What about an ultrasound?"

"Well Kayla… when do you think did you get pregnant?"

"Uhm… 3 weeks ago I guess…"

"That means an ultrasound wouldn't make sense, I couldn't see anything."

"What else could you do to see if I'm pregnant?"

"I could do a pelvic exam, but that doesn't replace a blood test!" Addison explained patient.

"Er…", Kayla thought about it, it was tantalizing not to do the blood test today but on the other hand she never had such an exam before and she wasn't really thrilled. She remembered the horror stories, her friends in Seattle had told her.

"Something else?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

"No!" Addison's hand rested on Kayla's knee.

"Well then I think we'll do the…"

"What?", Addison raised an eyebrow.

"… blood test…" the teenager finished.

"Okay, then let's do it!"

She turned around to the counter and took the syringe. Oh my god did this needle have grown? Kayla's heart beat and her breathing became faster and faster while she stared at the needle.

"Oh my god… " was all she managed to say when her mum turned around with the syringe in her hand.

"Kayla… you are more scared than any of Coopers patients would ever be!" she rolled her eyes, she'd never really understood why her daughter had such a huge fear of a little needle.

"Who's Cooper?" maybe she could distract her from taking her blood.

"He's our pediatrician."

"Oh tell me something about him, is he nice? Do you like him? Did you…" but she was interrupted by her mother.

"If you think I'll forget about the blood because of your questions your wrong!"

Bloody hell, she was really smart, how did she know about Kayla's intention? Was she so easy to read? Or was it just this mother daughter thing?

"Bummer…"

"Well… so let's get your blood before you collapse because of all the fear!" she smiled a little bit. Should this smile mean something like you'll make it or did she really have fun to torture her own daughter? Kayla wasn't sure what that smile meant.

"You needn't watch how I get your blood, look away and think about something you like!" Addison took Kayla's left arm.

"Well I would like to think about something different, but that's going to be tough when I intimately know that you're going to take my blood with a fucking needle! I would rather running down the stairs to get as fast as possible out here!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there is no other option to take blood, so you have to deal with the needle! Besides you want me to do a pelvic exam first, then you don't have to deal with the needle for today?!"

"No! Let's do it!"

"Good…" Addison just approached with the syringe in her hand when she was again interrupted by her daughter.

"Wait! You know you hugged me when I was little?!"

"Well if you want me to I can hug you and held your hand during it, but then I have to get someone else who take your blood…" Addison offered

"Why didn't you offer it to me? Why did you wait till I ask you?"

"Well… I thought maybe you don't want me to, because you think it would be childish?!"

Kayla hesitated before saying: "Well no you don't have to; actually I'm not a little child anymore!"

Her mother had known that she would be too haughtily to admit that she was afraid and needed her mother.

Mark sat on the couch in Pete's office while Pete sat on a chair in front of him, both man were sure that this conversation would be very interesting.

"So what do you want to know?" Mark asked with a huge grin.

"Every little detail!" Pete was curious about all the things Addison never had mentioned.

"Okay… yes I think you know that she was married to Kayla's father and got divorce one year ago. She cheated on him with his best friend which caused Derek, her ex husband, to leave. After his leaving she lived together with that man and got pregnant but aborted the baby…" Mark sounded sad, he had never learned to deal with this fact.

"She was pregnant with your baby and had an abortion… yes she mentioned something like that…" well she hadn't said she aborted it, she had only said that she hadn't been pregnant for long.

"Yes… wait, how do you know that's me I mean this guy? Did Addison say something about me?"

"Well, she said you were a very good friend of her and her husband since med school and that you were a even better friend in Seattle… and well I guess now I'm her really good friend…"

Mark's breath caught. She had a new one; there was definitely no hope anymore. He asked himself what she liked about that man sitting in front of him, was he a better guy? Well Mark couldn't deny that he had been an ass, he shouldn't have slept with the nurses while being in a relationship with his dream woman, he had fought for her but had lost the first round of the fight when she moved to LA and now he definitely lost the fight.

"You… you and Addison… you're together?" Mark stammered.

"Well… not really… but yeah we're doing things a couple would do…" Pete watched Mark's reaction, was he okay with Addison having another guy?

"Oh…" Mark was disappointed, you could tell that by seeing in his eyes, he tried to hide it but his eyes couldn't hide what he was feeling.

"I… I hope you're okay with that?!" Pete wasn't sure if that was disappointment in Mark's eyes.

"Yeah… that's fine! I'm happy that Addison finally found someone who makes her as happy as she made… him…" first he wanted to say as she made me but he stopped that was nothing but the truth, he wished Addison the best and if the best was that guy he would learn to deal with it.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think? I especially like the part with Kayla and Addie, that's the part i most enjoyed writing...  
Please review now and tell me what you think about it!!**


	8. she just told me about you

**Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it! I said i would upload today and here it is, it's longer than i thought it would be! School is currently a bit stressful, because i write a math test tomorrow (and i hate math, i just don't understand it!!) and a french test the day after it! I have to learn a lot for it tomorrow so i guess the next chapter won't be write before the weekend... but I'm sure you can stand a few days without me uploading!! But now read this chapter and please review!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8: She just told me about you a few minutes ago

"That's it!" Addison announced and put down the syringe.

She got the blood and Kayla didn't even make a noise. She had been looking away as her mother told her to and didn't turn her head around after her mother's announcement. Addison noticed that her daughter was very quiet, too quiet she thought. So she went around the exam table to face the teenager. When she looked her straight in her face she saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey… you don't have to cry…" she smiled a little and hugged her daughter.

"I'm not crying!" Kayla shouted, pushing her mother away, and then she ran out.

Addison was shocked, why couldn't he daughter confess that she had cried because of fear or whatever? She went outside the exam room to look if she could find her anywhere but it seemed as Kayla was swallowed by the earth. She looked into every exam room, the kitchen and every office she passed on her way, the last office she entered was Pete's, she saw him and Mark sitting there talking but there was no Kayla. She closed the door and went to the elevators. Waiting for one she remembered Kayla saying she would take the stairs to get out of the practice, so she ran towards the stairs.

She stumbled down the stairs in a hurry almost not realizing the sobbing that came from the cellar. When she looked down she could see a girl with hair as red as hers huddled on the ground sobbing, Kayla. She slowly went down to her daughter. Kayla noticed her mum coming but didn't look up. Addison sat carefully down next to her and took her in a tight embrace. Kayla leaned into her mother's arms and started sobbing heavier. They sat there like this for what felt an eternity, but as soon as Kayla's tears had dried the girl stood up.

"Don't ever tell someone about this! I've never cried because of such a stupid thing! Clear?"

"Clear!" Addison smiled, that was totally her daughter. She never wants to seem weak, so she never show any emotions except those which made her seem anything but weak, just like her gorgeous mother.

"So let's go and see what Mark is up to!" Kayla suggested.

Her mother got pale; just now she realized what she had seen in Pete's office. Pete and Mark were talking, TALKING! The only thing they could talk about was her, Addison, that couldn't end well, could it?

"Mum? What's wrong?" Kayla asked seeing how pale her mother was.

"Mark… he was talking to Pete…" she didn't know if she should freak out.

"Pete? Who's that?" the teenager was irritated.

"Yeah… I never told you about Pete… but him and me we…" she stuttered.

"Oh… yeah I got it… I guess…" Addison needn't say another word, her daughter could really visual imagined what she wanted to say.

"That's not good… as I guess you didn't tell this Pete about every little detail of your life that Mark knows just too well!" she added after a few moments.

Addison just nodded and jumped up. Kayla ran as fast as she could after her mother into the practice, when she entered the lobby she couldn't see Addison, but hear her voice shouting.

"What did you guys talk about? Tell me! For how long were you two talking?"

The red haired teenage girl ran towards the office in which she heard her mother shouting. The scene could seem a bit funny if you look at it in the right way. Pete sat on a chair in front of the couch on which Mark sat, Addison stood between the two guys waving hysterically her arms. The impression on her face told that this was the pure horror for her, two guys who don't know each other talking about the one subject they both know something about, Addison.

"Mum?! Keep cool, I'm sure they talked about something different than you think they did!", she tried to calm her mum but failed. Her mother still looked as if she couldn't think about something more terrifying than this situation.

"Yes, Kayla's right, we talked about a little bit about this and a little bit about that, nothing in particular." Mark piped up.

Addison's gaze wandered from Mark to Pete who refrained from laughing.

"And why do you have to laugh then?" she asked doubtful.

"Well… it's kind of funny to see how scared you are because of this conversation… what did you think we were talking about?" her grinned.

"Well… nothing!", she said quick starring into Pete's smiling face.

Then there was silence, no one said a single word until Kayla decided to speak.

"Hey, I'm Kayla and you must be Pete! Glad to meet you finally!" she introduced herself.

"Oh… yes, I'm Pete, nice to meet you too! Your Mum told me a lot about you!" he said with a quick look to Addison.

"Really? Well… she just told me about you a few minutes ago…"

Pete raised his eye brows and gave Addie a small grin.

"Well…I guess you have patient's don't you Pete?" Addison tried to get out of the office with Mark and her daughter as soon as possible.

"No… no, I don't have any patients for the next hour…"

"I guess you have! So, Mark, Kayla why don't we go into my office?" she relied determinedly and forced the both with her typical Addison glare to go out of Pete's office.

Addison took the day off to spend time with Mark and her daughter, she showed them the beautiful beach of LA and all the other things you want to see when you're in LA. It was a lot of fun, especially for the teenager, because no one could deny the tension between the two surgeons. The fact that Addison knew about Mark's feelings being still alive gave the rest to the awkward situation.

Every time the gap between the two was too little they slipped into their own little world where only Addison and Mark existed. They looked at each other for a few seconds, which felt like eternity, fighting the need to lean in so their lips could touch. When they finally got back into the real world they were standing frozen there, their faces only inches apart. Mostly Kayla stood beside them, her hands in her hips, trying not to laugh.

Every time when Addison realized that she almost became weak she said things like "you didn't really think I would kiss you, right?" or "I would never kiss you!" but inside her she were troubled. What did that meant? She was happy the way Pete and she were, Mark was her past, she had tried to make things out with him but didn't succeed. And now he came and turned everything topsy-turvy.

Why was he there? She couldn't deal with his presence. He wasn't supposed to be there, actually there was no reason for him to be in LA, Derek was the one who should have accompany his daughter. But Derek was too sneaky to face her when she gets known about her daughter's pregnancy, and he couldn't think about anyone else than Mark to send with Kayla. What had she done to deserve her ex lover, for whom she still had some feelings beside amity, flying across the country when it also could have been her ex husband, for whom she definitely didn't feel anything like love for.

"So I guess we should got to our hotel, it's been a exhausting day!" it was already 8 pm and Kayla sat with Mark and her mother in a little Italian restaurant.

"Yes… I really need some sleep!" Mark agreed with the daughter of the woman he craved the most.

"Uhm… Kayla you needn't sleep in a hotel, I've got a spare room you can sleep at my house!" Addison offered.

"Oh well… we booked a hotel room…" Mark started.

"Yes, for you, you have to sleep somewhere, don't you?" Addison pointed out.

"Oh… you… mean…"

"Yes, you sleep in the hotel room while Kayla can spend the night at my house! So what do you say Kayla, do you feel like it?"

"Yes… that would be great! Mark, I hope you don't mind?!" Kayla was really thrilled, her mother wanted to spend the evening together with her.

"Yeah… it's okay!" Mark forced a smile, but he couldn't describe how disappointed he was. A year ago she would have been glad to spend the evening with him and to sleep at least in the same house, but now she didn't seem to be able to think about something more stupid.

"So let's go then! We can meet tomorrow at 10 am in the practice, if it's okay with you Mark?!" Addison asked pretending to not notice the disappointment in his eyes.

""Yes, 10 am would be perfect! See you later guys!" then he stood up and went out the restaurant.

A few minutes afterwards also Kayla and Addie left the restaurant and got into the car.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Now review and I'll be happy!!**


	9. Derek! What did you do?

**So here is the next chapter, it took me some time to write this because of the may tests in school... which btw suck! At the end of Chapter 8 i hadn't any ideas for this chapter but while i was in school yesterday it came to my mind... so i hope you like it... and i changed the space in my paragraph, maybe now it's easier to read?!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9: Derek! What did you do?

"Wow that's a great house! Not comparable with this fucking trailer Dad lives in!" Kayla exclaimed.

Addison just had parked her car in the drive and was unlocking the front door while her daughter was still standing at the car admiring the big house. She was used to live in a little trailer near a forest in Seattle and now she was aware that her mother lives in a really wonderful big house at the beach of LA; that had to be dream! She slowly went to her mother who opened the door and led her daughter step in.

The teenager was stunned, the outside of the house already had been more than she's expected but the interior beaded everything. You could immediately tell that this had to be Addison's house, her preference for designer things definitely reflected on her furniture. It looked really exquisite but not cold as the most rooms back in New York had looked like, it looked comfortable. When they'd lived in New York their house had looked uninhabited, the kitchen looked like she wasn't used and also the other rooms rather reminded of a furniture shop, that wasn't even a surprise after all her parents had been most of the time at the hospital. But now her mother seemed to spend much more time at home, because this really looks like someone live there.

"You can chose, do you want to watch a film or do you rather want to talk? I guess there is much you have to tell me about, at least it been a whole year since we saw us the last time! And you surely didn't tell me about everything in your phone calls, did you?" Addison asked looking her daughter straight into her face curiously.

"Well… yes, there are some things you don't know about…" the red haired teenage girl said.

"So do you want to split it?"

"Mhhmm… I don't know…"

"Why? You used to tell me everything…"

"Well… things changed… you moved away from me and I moved on without you…"

"Sweetheart, I didn't left YOU, I left your father but I would never leave you, you're my daughter! I love you!"

"Well for me it felt as if you've left me!"

"I never meant to make you feel that way… I'm sorry…"

"Yeah… but you know it was really hard for me, you moved away overnight and I had to stay in Seattle in this trailer, which by the way you also hated, and had to deal with living only with my father who banished me out of his life when he'd caught you and Mark red-handed. And you disregarded my wish moving with you! So… things have changed… I learned to get along with Dad because I had no other choice, I had to… and I guess things aren't any more like they used to be!" Kayla tried to explain why she didn't want to tell her about those things.

"Oh… " that wasn't what Addie had expected, she never thought that her move had such an effect on their relationship.

"Mum, please don't be mad or anything, I still love you even if you'd kind of forced me to stay in Seattle. You are still my Mum and I need you, I trust you, you were the one I first thought I need when I saw the test… but well I guess I have to become used to this whole mother daughter thing again…"

"Yes… that's… I can understand that, I'm sorry. So do you want to watch a film now?"

"Mhhmm… yes what for a film do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe… Marley and Me?"

"Yes, that sounds good; I think Naomi was it who told me that she love that film…"

They sat down on the couch and watched the film; Kayla became tired and snuggled up to her mother. She'd really missed that. She used to sit on the couch snuggled up to her back in New York when everything had seemed to be alright, before her parents got divorced. Inside she knew that that was wrong, even there the marriage of her parents was broken and she never blame her mother for becoming weak and sleeping with Mark. When she really thought about it she couldn't say she had done anything else than her Mum did.

When her father left her Mum and her alone in New York she always thought about him as this damn ass that just runs away every time it gets tough, but in the last year she got to know her Dad much better and she knew he was just hurt because the two most important people in his life, besides his daughter, had hurt him way too much. Now, over one year after this entire she was aware that no one, neither her mum nor her dad were to blame for their broken marriage, they both did just the things they thought were right.

"Are you sleeping sweetheart?" Addison's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"No… I was just thinking about something…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mhm… no…"

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind…"

Then silence laid down again and the two red haired continued watching the film.

It was already 11 pm when the film had fished and Addison also had cleared the red wine bottle. Kayla yawned and sat up.  
"Go upstairs and in the bed, I'll tidy up a bit and then also go to bed!" Addison told her daughter when she saw how tiered she was.

"Okay Mum, good night…" she kissed her mother's cheek and ran up the stairs.

In the spa room she thought about her dad, she didn't call him to tell him about her mother's reaction. Well he should be sill in the hospital so she hypothetically could still call him. She searched for her mobile phone in the big case she had taken with her from Seattle.

"Where is this damn phone? I didn't forget to put it in, did I? Well it has to be below all my clothes, that would be typical for me… oh there it is!" she mumbled until she spotted the pink phone actually below the clothes. She dialed the familiar number of her Dad's office. It took a long time until he finally answered the phone.

"_Dr. Derek Shepherd._" her father answered.

"Hey Dad, it's me Kayla"

"_Kayla, sweetheart, glad to hear your voice!_"

"Yeah… well I just want to tell you I'm in LA and I'm fine.

"_That's good… ehhr… did you already meet your Mum?_"

"Yes, Mark bought me to the practice as soon as we had checked in at the hotel."

"_So you already talked to her…_" he noticed.

"Yes…" Kayla hesitated.

"_So…what…?_"

"Yes… she wasn't thrilled to hear about her grandchild…"

"_But you're still alive…_"

"Yes, she wasn't really mad at me, so you never had to worry about my life…"

"_Oh… that's… surprising. I expected her to shout and to freak out…_"

"Well you know… she shouted and she also freaked out… and if you would have been there I guess she would have set your life an end sooner  
than you might think…"

"_Oh… I see letting Mark go with you and standing here in Seattle was definitely the right decision._"

"Yes…"

Then Addison walked in surprised to see her daughter talk to someone on the phone. She had a pillow in her hand because she had thought maybe Kayla needed another one too.

"Who's on the phone?" she asked sensing nothing bad.

"Oh… ehhr… Mum…" she was shocked, had her mother heard what she just had said?

"Oh my god, it's him… It's Derek isn't it?!" she immediately got it.

"No, no Mum, it's Jason… ehhr… a friend!" she quickly lied.

"Jason? A friend?" she raised an eye brow doubtfully.

"Yes…"

"_Jason? Who's Jason? You never mentioned you've got a friend called Jason…_"

"Idiot!" she mumbled just loud enough for both of her parents to notice.

"What?!" Addison and Derek said at the same time?

"Did I hear right? Did you just call me an idiot?" she asked furiously.

"No, no Mum, I didn't mean you!"

"_Don't dare to say ever again anything like that to me! I'm your father you've to respect me!_" he yelled on the phone.

"Dad, calm down, I didn't meant to…" the teenager started

"Oh, I knew it's him!" Addison yelled and snatched the phone away from her daughter.

"Crap!" was the only thing she could say.

"Derek? Derek! What did you do? I let my little daughter with you, her father, in Seattle and you don't have anything better to do than letting her go to a party and get pregnant! You're so not a good father; maybe you should have stopped screwing your little intern and instead started caring about your only daughter! To leave Kayla was a huge mistake, I thought you would take care about her and be a father, but no! You were as much as a father to her than this damn bastard who impregnated her will be a father to our unborn grandchild. Yes you wasn't a father, you just lived in the same house, although it is strictly speaking a trailer, you've been her roommate, but not her father!" to say she was in a rage would have been the understatement of the year.

"_Wow… ehhr… Addie…_" her ex husband stuttered.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Addie! What were you thinking, did you even think at all? I…"

"_Addison…_"

"… believed she would be safe in Seattle with her father…"

"_Addison…_"

"How could you let this happen?"

"_Addison…_"

"Stop Addisoning me! I have to think, I am the one who has to deal with this problem, the problem that result from your absence! Not you; you, a chicken as you are, didn't even dare coming to LA!"

"_Well… I thought you would have been too angry to talk to me…_" he tried to explain.

"Angry? Angry? You're right, I'm angry and I also wouldn't have talked to you, but I would have killed you, and I let it seem like a fucking accident!" she was yelling like her life would depend on it.

"Mum… maybe you should calm down…" Kayla tried.

"No, Kayla, this is none of your business, this is a think between your dad and me!" she said more calm.

"Well, but it's me who has caused this all, I'm the one who got pregnant on a damn party because I had drunken too much and had taken drugs till I hadn't knew what I was doing. It's me, not him! So I guess this is also my business!" she was definitely the daughter of her mother, like she stood in front of Addison, both hands on her hips and yelling as loud as her mother had done before.

"Did you just shouted at me?!" her voice was dangerously calm.

"_Addison, please don't do anything you'll regret!_" Derek said on the phone, exactly knowing what Addison was going to do, because 11 years of marriage let him know everything about her.

"You dare to shout at me after you called me an idiot?" she continued.

"I've never called you an idiot, I just said it because dad didn't get the thing with Jason!" the red haired teenager shouted.

"Do. Not. Shout. At. Me! I'm your mother and not any of your damn junkie friends!"

"oh, do not call my friends junkies! They are not! And well you know, I'm aware of you being my mother, but no mother would ever say such a thing about her daughter's friends!" Kayla was also furious and turned around, leaving her mother's house.

"Okay, then run away, like you're father did. You're a chicken, just like him!" she didn't know what she was saying she was just angry.

"_Addison, please don't tell me she ran away!_"

Silence.

"_Addison! Talk to me!_"

"She's gone!" was everything she said.

"_Oh my god, Addison what did you do?_"

"Why me? You! You didn't look after her, you missed her being on numerous parties and getting pregnant, you! I wasn't there to notice what was going on!"

"_But you didn't want her with you in LA, she always told you how much she wants to be in LA, with you! But you ignored it, and now you made her running away on the first evening she spent with you in a year! So I hope you'll find her soon! And if you'll dare calling me to tell me you didn't, you'll be as dead as I would be if I had come with her!_" then the line went dead.  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****So what do you think? I needed some drama in this story and i thought the conversation between Addison and Derek had to be soon so that was part of the drama... Well now please review, i wanna know your opinion, if you like it or not...  
Oh and the next chapter will be up sooner than this (i hope so...) because the next 2 week i've got hollidays!!! But besides i have to write another story because i'll participate in a writing contest at my school and i've already have an idea!! But don't worry i won't forget about this one, it's just too much fun to write it!!**


	10. Where is Kayla?

**heyy guys!! I finally got the chapter... it took me longer than i'd thought! Well that's what you get when you ask you grandfather to add a cable in your room so you can watch TV there!! I dion't know why but i did something that Tv didn't work so he had to add a new cable for it... but he hadn't finished yet so tomorrow i have to help him, who btw is almost 80 years old, too!!  
But well i guess you aren't interested in it, but in my story so here is the new chapter! enjoy reading and don't forget to review!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 10: Where is Kayla?

Derek had hung up the phone and sat in his office, his eyes closed. What the hell had Addison done? He had warned her before she had said anything, but she hadn't listen. Actually it was her problem now, but he couldn't just sit there waiting and hoping that Addison find Kayla, but what could he do? Fly to LA? No he had patients. But wasn't his own daughter more important than his patients? Of course she was but what could he do there? He never had been to LA so he wouldn't be a help for Addison, would he? Besides she also didn't care about the problems he has had with the teenager. Maybe to phone Mark was also an option that was almost as good as if he flew to LA. So he grabbed the phone and phoned Mark.

"Yes? Who bother?" his best friend answered.

"Mark?! It's me Derek!" he said.

"Oh, hey… you know you always call at the wrong moment?!" there was a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Sorry if I interrupt something, but it's important!"

"What could be so important to interrupt my wonderful night with a blonde haired gorgeous looking young woman?" well actually there was no haired gorgeous looking young woman, but Derek should have a guilty conscience it was even 11:30 pm and everyone who wasn't working would want to have some peace and quiet.

"Kayla, she's gone! She called me and Addison took the phone to yell at me… but Kayla somehow defended me and the both got into an argument which led to her leaving!"

"What? Oh my god, I'll go and try to find her, maybe she's coming to the hotel!" that wasn't what he'd expected.

"Well… I'm not sure about that, she was really furious… what if she makes a huge mistake and do something she'll regret?" Derek was really worried, you could tell by his voice that he felt helpless.

"Derek, she's 16, she knows what to do and what not to do!"

"I doubt that, in this regard she's like her mother… I'm sure Addison didn't mean to say what she said but in her rage she didn't think clear! And Kayla, she really is like that too!"

"What did Addison actually say? What was it that she said that made her daughter, who adores her mother like a goddess, just ran away?!"

"Addie yelled at her that she isn't one of her junkie friends…"

"Oh… that's… yeah I guess I should go now, start search for her… I'm positive about finding her, don't worry!" he tried to comfort his best friend in years.

"Well… that's easier said than done…"

"Trust me, she isn't as stupid as you think, she'll think about the consequences of her doing!"

"I hope so…"

"I'll go now and you try to calm down and relax! Bye" then Mark hung up; got into his jeans and the t-shirt he had worn this day and finally walked out of his hotel room.

Kayla just ran and didn't look back. She ran, tears filled her eyes in the dark night of LA, till she didn't know anymore where she was. How could her mother say such a thing about her friends, she didn't even know them so she has no right to judge about them. They were as much junkies as she was one, only because they took one or two times drugs means not that they were addicted and junkies who would do everything just to get drugs. That hadn't been fair of her mum. Kayla was sure as hell that her mum also did something bad when she was at her age, maybe she also tried drugs, who knows?!

The teenager looked around, where the hell was she? She hadn't cared where she was going till now, she never been to LA before, so she didn't know how to get to the Hotel where Mark stayed, not to mention how to get back to her Mum. But did she even want to go back to her? Well she was in a rage but could that justify what she'd said?

Also Kayla understand her Mum only too well, who if not she who has the same temperament than Addison, she was disappointed; she always had thought her Mum wouldn't say something bad about her friend and her, even if she was furious. But she hadn't time to think about her Mum's words, for now it was more important to think about how to get back, because she couldn't spend the night on any bench n the park, could she? Okay the question should be did she have to sleep on one?

"Kayla? Kayla, do you hear me? Your dad phoned me! Please if you hear me come out and we can go back to the hotel!"Mark already went through the streets of LA for about 2 hours shouting for Kayla like a retard. He hadn't have any success and he doubt that he would have any in the next hours.

Where the hell had she gone? Would Addison phone him if Kayla came back to her? Wait did she even know that he knew about it? Had Derek said something to her about phoning his best friend? He was unsure, should he call her to find out? He decided that it was the only thing he could do, LA was big and he couldn't walk through the whole city not knowing if she maybe already has come back to her mother. He searched for her phone number in his mobile phone and found one, he dialed. After some seconds he knew Addison had changed her number and he had no other…

Addison was nervous, she had searched already more than 2 hours and there was still no sign of Kayla. She'd run out of the house right after Derek had hung up, while shouting and yelling she hadn't think clear, she never should have said something like that about her daughter's friend. Derek was right; she was to blame for this, not him and less than ever Kayla. Now Addison was near the practice with her car, the window down so Kayla would hear her shouting.

"Kayla! Please come back! I didn't mean to! Kayla?!" she was desperate, where the hell had Kayla gone? She would never find the way to the hotel or to Addison's house alone, LA was just too big for it, also Addison had sometimes some problems when she drove somewhere in LA where she never had been before in the year she live there. Suddenly the mobile phone on the passenger seat rung, it was the one Kayla had phoned Derek with, Addison just took it with her in a hurry. She stopped the car and looked on the caller ID.

"Not the right time Mark!" she said into the phone.

"Addie, glad I finally get through to you!" he was relieved.

"Mark, I really have no time!"

"Did you find Kayla?"

"What… No, I didn't find her! Did Derek call you?"

"Yes, he was totally headless, I said you and Kayla got into a fight and she ran away, so I thought I should try to find her!" Mark explained.

"Oh…"

"Yes, and because I've been walking around in LA for about 2 hours I thought maybe I should phone you to know if you found her!" he went on.

"No Mark, I didn't…"

"Okay… then I guess we should continue searching… maybe we find her…" that was not what he'd expected, he really had thought that Kayla had went back to her mother.

"Yes… but Mark, where exactly are you at the moment?"

"I don't really know, here is a big shoe store…"

"And is there also a park nearby?" she had a clue which shoe store he meant; at least she knew every shoe store in whole LA. She was definitely a shoe addict.

"Yes, here is also a park!"

"Oh my god, wait I'll be right there!" She had known it, Mark was right around the ; she hung up and stepped onto the gas.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**YAY! I know this isn't really exciting but i think the next one will be!! At least more exciting than this one i guess! But anyway, please review!!  
**


	11. Everything will be fine!

**Hey, i hope you survived the last days withot an update, it too me really much time to write this chapter because i colored my room (now its purple an white!!) So there wasn't really much time for anything, but now i finally got it and here it is, i hope you like it and thanks to LoveandLearn, who always writes me a review and wants me to write more, your idea is almost similar to mine about what will happen... so we'll see what will happen... **  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11: Everything will be fine!

Kayla was tiered. Over all the anger she hadn't felt it before but now, that she had walked over 2 hours, she couldn't hide it. She sat down on a bench. There was a dead silence, it seemed like she was the only one who was there. Well in the end it was almost 2 am who's in a park at that time? So the teenager wasn't really surprised. She sat there and thought about everything, about her baby, her mum, her dad and all the circumstances that lead to her being alone in a damn park in a city she didn't even know really and above all pregnant.

_°Flashback° _  
_Kayla lay in a bed. This was definitely not her bed! Where the hell was she? She slowly opened her eyes and sat up to look around. The room was big with red walls and a big white couch in front of the TV. When she looked around in the room closely she noticed that it was nothing but in a big mess. Everywhere on the dark brown laminate were clothes. Hey this t-shirt looked like the one she'd worn yesterday! Oh and there was a little black G-string. That was strange; she could swear it was hers. Oh my god could it be possible? No she wouldn't have sex with anyone she barely knew… would she? _

_She slowly rose the blanket, afraid what she would see. She led herself sank into the bed again, bloody hell what had she done? Oh and not to forget with who had she spend the night? Just at this moment the person next to her let out a loud moan. She looked him straight into his face that was a shock! How do you breathe again? She couldn't think of something else than the man lying in the same bed as she. Holy crap! Her mother would kill her! She might never know who had score with her daughter! Kayla was screwed but at that point she didn't think that it would become any worse.  
_

Thank god her mother hadn't asked about the father. How should Kayla explain to her that she'll get a baby from HIM?! To say something like _yeah you know the Daddy of my Baby is a man you know too well…_ wouldn't be perfect. But how could she tell her? As long as she doesn't ask everything is fine but when she'll ask, Kayla had to think of a lie. She lay her head down in her hands and thought.

The best way to avoid telling her mum the truth was just saying she didn't know. The boy hadn't been there anymore when she woke up and so she didn't know who he was. That sounded believable didn't it? Oh god, she had to think of something else than this subject, she wanted to push this thought aside until she was in the situation to explain it to Addison.

She took a photo out of her pocket and looked at it. She had always taken it with her since the Day her mum had left Seattle. It was a beautiful picture of mother and daughter. The day the photo was taken the weather had been extraordinary good for Seattle. Addison sat on a bench near Seattle Grace, Kayla, who wasn't less gorgeous than her mother, sat next to her.

Addison wore a blue designer dress that was knee long, and her favorite's black four inch stilettos. Kayla wore a skinny black jeans and a long t-shirt which was grey, with a black belt around her waist. At that time they had been a happy family although her parents had gotten divorced just a few days ago. Kayla often thought about those days, when everything had been alright.

The photo was the only memory she had of the happy life she had in Seattle with both of her parents, after all the we-try-to-make-our-marriage-work stuff. Never in the last year had one day passed without her having it with her, no matter where she was going. Every time she missed her mum she had looked at it and said her herself that one day she would be with her again. And now, after just one day with her mother she sat on a bench in the middle of the night looking at the picture thinking again about the last year.

"Hey, do you want to knock me over?" Mark shouted as Addison stopped the car just a few inches in front of him.

"No time to talk, get in!" she said as she opened the door on the passenger's side.

Mark got in and before he had the chance to close the door his ex mistress stepped again onto the gas.

"Woah! Hey I hadn't closed the door!" he yelled.

"Never mind! We have to find Kayla and no time to worry about this damn door!"

"Oh right, 3 more seconds would have killed you!" the sarcasm in his voice was clearly.

"Shut up, I don't have time for this now!"

They drove around without saying another word for the next half an hour, but both, Addison and Mark, kept their eyes peeled for the red haired teenage girl.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Addiosn finally asked biting her lower lip.

"Certainly!" Mark said without any doubt.

"But when? We're searching for almost 3 hours and there's still no hint of her!" all her hope had gone in the last hours.

"I don't know when, but we'll definitely find her, or she'll find us!"

"Oh god, what's if she had gone to my house? No one is there!" that could be possible couldn't it? That was a possibility, or did she just wish it to be one?

"Well… I don't want to smash all your hope, but I don't think she's at yours. LA is big and do you really think she found the way back to Santa Monica?" in a certain way he felt bad for taking all her hope away, but he had to, hadn't he? If he didn't wouldn't she be mad at him for letting her stick to that fantastic chance?

"Maybe she remembered the way she had run when she was angry…"

"Would you pay attention to where you're going when you are angry?"he definitely doubted it.

"… No…" she sighed.

"So anything in mind where we could search next?"

"Let me think… well what do you think how far did she run?"

"I don't know… not too far I think…"

"Okay… but what if she took a cab?"

"If she would have had the money for a cab wouldn't she drive right to the hotel or back to your house?"

"Right… and she don't know the address of my hose… but what if she hitchhiked?"

"Then she could be everywhere…"

"Mark… I'm scared…"she didn't stopped biting her lower lip and now it started to bleed.

"Hey… everything will be fine!"

"Hope so…"

"Stop biting your lip, it's already bleeding!" he said with a sad smile on his lips. He wanted to help her, to take away all of her sorrows, he did want it so much but there was no idea in his mind how to do it. He couldn't do more than to help her driving around and to look for Kayla. He couldn't do anything else than comfort her.


	12. What a relief!

**So here is chapter 12, i hope you like it and please review!! Don't forget it!! =)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 12: What a relief!

Kayla didn't know how long she had been sitting on the bench, but when she had pulled all her thoughts away she knew she had to go. She got up and didn't notice the photo falling out of her pocket. It had become cold although it was summer; the red haired teenage girl froze as a blast came. Quickly and without a look back she went along the way out of the park.

There had to be a chance for her to get back to her Mum, where she wanted to be the most. So she walked down the street until she came to a road where many cars were driving. She stood there hoping that one car would stop to give her a ride. But she waited and waited without any car passing her.

When she almost gave up she saw the two headlamps of a black van approaching. Kayla held her hand out to stop the van, although she had a weird feeling in her stomach. Should she really get into this van to a man she didn't know at all? Wasn't it something her mum had always told her not to do? Didn't she always tell her daughter not to get into a car when she doesn't know the driver? But anyway, there wasn't another option right? She tried to convince herself with more or less success.  
When the van stopped in front of her, her heart beaded louder than she had thought it would, every possible scenario went trough her head, there were so many things that could happen to her.

"Hey honey, can I take you somewhere?" it was young man, black haired and he seemed to be nice, except the thing that he immediately had called her honey.

"Yeah, that would be great, I needed to come to Santa Monica, my mum lives there and I'm not from here so I don't know where I have to go…" she smiled, he couldn't be dangerous could he?

"Oh well, that's on my way, get in and you'll be there in less than 15 minutes!" he grinned, but Kayla disregard it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… let's walk in this park, maybe she's there… she always had time for parks with so many trees…" Addison had thought about every little thing until she got this idea.

"Okay, then let's turn this park upside down with the hope to find her soon!" Mark quickly got out of the car and was already half on his way to the park just a few feet away when he heard Addison say "But… Mark what if she isn't in there? What if she's out there and we don't find her?"

"Don't think about that, we will find her, if not here than somewhere else!"

Addison nodded and followed her ex lover into the park. It was dark, only one little lamp lighted the first few parts of the big park. On every other day Addison would have been scared in the dark park that lay in a dead silence, but not now, now all she could think about was her little daughter and her only wish was to hold her in her arms right now and not have to search for her. Her eyes were full of tears she couldn't hold back anymore, they rolled down her cheek and she suppressed the sob that wanted to escape her throat.

What had she done? It was her fault, everything was her fault. That Kayla ran away, that she got pregnant, every little thing. If she hadn't left Seattle to work in LA she would have had the chance to look after her daughter and to notice what was going on. She herself was to blame for this, not Derek… well maybe a little… and in no way was it Kayla who was to blame for this tragedy. She was so young, how could Addison just think Kayla could handle it quite well on her own? She was just 15 when her mother left, in an age where she needs her mother to talk about many things… but Addison hadn't been there and now she had a pregnant daughter who had ran away from her because of her yelling.

"Addie? Are you fine?" just now Mark noticed how stupid this question must have sounded.

"If I'm fine? Of course I'm fine, why shouldn't I be fine? Because my daughter is missing? No way!" she said with sarcasm clearly in evidence

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... I just asked because you seemed so… so I don't know… different, like you are sad and angry at the same time…. Just different than you were in the car."

"Yeah… I know… sorry I'm just going crazy… it's my entire fault!"

"Addie… no you must not blame yourself for it, you couldn't have done anything!"

"Of course I could! I could have stayed in Seattle to be there for her in what it seems was a hard time for her!" she yelled.

"Yeah you could, but would you really had been able to help her?"

"I don't know! But at least I could have tried to!" this thought was bitter for her.

"Addie, you wouldn't have been able to help her, who would have ever thought that something like that would happen?! Did you have expected Kayla would do anything like that?"

But Addison didn't answer.

"Fine, I guess we should start searching… what about I look there and you here?" Mark asked after he realized that he would get no answer to his previous question.

"No, please, you can't let me alone here…" she literally begged.

"Okay, then I'll stay with you here and we look together if we find her. Maybe it's better this way…"

They looked everywhere, under every tree, behind every tree and shouted for her.

Suddenly Addison stopped, there on a bench lay something that reflected the light that came from the lamp nearby. A photo, a photo Addison knew well, because she was on it, her and Kayla. Just now, when her tears had dried she began to cry again. She could remember the day that photo had been taken, it was one of the first days after the divorce. She had been happy, with Kayla with her although she had lost the love of her live just days before to a twelve year old. It was one of the sunniest days Seattle had probably ever seen the last 2 years, so it was something special.

Had Kayla took the photo with her? Did she perhaps take it with her since her mother moved to LA? That she found the photo here meant Kayla had to be there or at least that she had been there the night. What a relief! But if Addison had known that her daughter was sitting in a van with a guy that hasn't something good in his mind while she was still in this park, she wouldn't have breathe a sigh of relief.


	13. Tears

**Here is the next Chap it took me only a few hours to write it and well i think you don't see that it took me only so little time... but now have fun reading it, and please don't forget to review!!**  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Tears

Kayla sat on the passenger seat in the black van, she felt uncomfortable. There was a voice in her head that told her that she definitely did the wrong thing and that she would regret it in near future; she should never have gotten into this car. She slightly panicked. Now it was too late, she was in it and there was no way to get out of this car for the next 15 minutes.

She sat there observing the stranger from the corner of her eye and trying to relax. He had a constant grin on his face; it seemed as if he was happy about her being so stupid that she got into his car. Although he had turned the heater on Kayla froze, this whole situation was scary she thought. Why hadn't she thought about all the things that could happen to her before she got into the van? Oh wait, she had done it, but she had pushed the thoughts away to convince herself that her doing wasn't stupid and dangerous. Suddenly a mobile phone rang, Kayla almost jumped from her seat in shock, the man answered it and his grin grew.

"Yes, I think you'll like it… yeah… of course I did it! Yes, like every other day… don't worry! Yeah see you later!" than he hung up.

What had he been talking about? And why had his grin grown? This got scarier from minute to minute. What the hell had she thought? Why had she, against everything she knew, gotten into this damn van? A van! Wasn't that the car in which all those bad guys drove around searching for helpless young women in these Hollywood movies? Oh god that couldn't end well could it?

"Ehhr… you know I think I walk from here, I need some fresh air… maybe you could let me get off right here…" she said and pointed out of the window.

"No no, that's too dangerous don't you know what could happen to you? It's in the middle of the night and you want to walk alone in a city like Los Angeles? No I can't account this!" he said with a smile that made him seem really friendly. Kayla didn't know why but it scared her a lot more than the grin he had on his face before. She hoped that her feeling was wrong, that this guy was such a nice man that wanted to help her. Both of them said there in silence, Kayla didn't look out of the window so she noticed too late that they were leaving the city.

"Hey where do you drive to? I said Santa Monica! You bring me out of the city!" she yelled in panic.

"Did you really think I would bring you home to your Mommy?" he imitated the voice of a toddler and laughed then. Holy crap why had she been too busy to notice before he had drove out of the city? Although he wouldn't have let her get off. But there she maybe would have had a chance to escape. In her panic she tried to open the door but it was locket. She started jiggling the door and screaming for help, but nothing happened. The only thing she earned was a hit right into her face. The tears started to fall and she sobbed.

"Do you think I'm stupid and forget to lock the door? Bloody bitch, shut up no one can hear you!" he said piss-ant.

Kayla was desperate, she felt like the little four year old that needed her mother for every little thing and would call her when she tumbled, even if it's only a little scrape. She needs her mother more than ever right now, but she wasn't there to help her, to guard her from all bad on this planet. She knew that although if she hoped Addison wouldn't come to rescue her, because no one, not even she, knew where exactly she was…

Addison and Mark had gone back to the car after finding the photo on the bench. Addison had been euphoric at first but soon she had noticed that the feeling she had in her stomach since Kayla left, was still present. She had yelled at Mark the whole way from the park back to the car. When she wanted to get into the driver seat Mark had stopped her and forced her to sit down in the passenger seat while he was driving.

"Why are we rushing through LA?" Mark asked when they both had sat back in the car for about ten minutes.

"Because Kayla is in danger!" Addison explained for the hundred time.

"And you know that because of what?!" he couldn't help but found the idea of knowing it just because of a photo and a stupid feeling kind of ridiculous.

"Because I'm her mother!" she said irritated.

"Oh… and that means you know when your daughter is in danger?!"

"Yes Mark, it's a mother daughter thing you know, you have no clue about it until you're not a mother! And I doubt that you'll ever be one!"

"Yes…" he knew everything he would say more would be out of place. He didn't want to make her even more furious as she already was.

"Can't you drive faster?" she asked impatiently after some minutes.

"No Addison, I'm driving as fast as this car can, it's not a racing car!" he clarified.

"Sorry… I'm just… yeah I'm scared to death!"

"You're not the only one… Addie maybe we should call the police…"

"And sit there waiting to hear that they have found her dead body?"

"No! We could go on trying to find her but… I guess the police would be a big help in this…"

"Okay, right I'll call the police…"

The van finally stopped on a factory site. Kayla wished he would never stop because she knew that what waited at the end of her trip was something even worse than everything she had ever been trough. So when the man turned off the motor she started shaking. Now she had to face up the facts, she was alone on a factory site with a strange man that god knows what would do with her.

He opened the door on his site of the car and got off while the door on Kayla's site was still locked. He went around the car and suddenly there were more men, at least 6. They approached and the man who had taken her with him seemed to tell the others about her. The fear got bigger and bigger while she watched the scene. The other men looked more dangerous than the guy she had spend the last 20 minutes with. That wasn't a real surprise; at least it was logically that they would send the one pick up a girl that looked the most trustworthy. So it wasn't anymore her against a scary guy with bad intentions but her against a group of dangerous looking criminals.

All her hop was gone, was there even a slight chance for her to escape? As she thought about it she was sure there wasn't a chance. Even if she could manage to run away from those guys she would stray searching for the way back to her mother. And if so these guys wouldn't capitulate, they would look where she was and they would have an advantage, they know the area, she doesn't. She felt like she would start crying any second, but there were no tears anymore. The teenager had already shed all tears she had. She was scared to death when the man came to the door on the passenger site. Within one second he had opened it and pulled her out of the car at her hair.

"Come on my friend want to get known you!" he said with a threatening voice.

Kayla acted as if in a trance, if there was a chance to get out of this hell it was now. She bit him and kicked in his balls. The man was that surprised that he let go of her, the only thing he could feel was pain. Kayla ran and ran, she didn't know where but that was secondary. The only thing that mattered was that she has to run as fast as she could away from this place.

From all the running she soon got stitches in her side but she shrugged it off. She couldn't hear steps behind her did that mean they weren't following her? No that would be too good to be truth right? She had the need to stop running but resisted it, she couldn't what if they were following her and she stopped? They would catch her and take her back to the van and do whatever they have planned. So no, she couldn't stop running, but one little look behind would do no harm would it? She decided it wouldn't and as soon as she did she bounced into something, well more into someone.

This someone hold her down so she couldn't move anymore. They got her! The man took her back to where her attempt to escape had started. She felt numb, that was it. After this her life would never be like before, if she still had a live after this. What if those guys planned to kill her after they have had fun with her? Would it be that bad? Then she wouldn't have to live with the knowledge about what these guys did to her…

She thought about her parents, she would never again be able to say how much she loves them. She could picture her mother breaking down, she was still a little bit mad at her mother about the things she had said but nevertheless she knew that her daughter meant everything to Addison. No she must not give up, she had to fight, and she owed her mum this.

"No, let me go! I hate you! You sneaky bastard!" she yelled and tried to detach herself from his strong hold.

"Give up bitch, you won't escape, we're just too smart for you!" he approached his face to hers so she could feel his warm breath.

After minutes of fighting his hold she admitted that it was without avail. He had brought her back to the group of guys and threw her to the ground. She tried to break her fall her hands but squalled out when a loud snap was to hear. Suddenly a stabbing pain was in her left wrist. The tears that had left long ago came again and rolled down her cheek. Every guy around her start laughing and she heard things like _you deserve noting better like this bitch! _or _Oh look she's crying this little slut! _

"Let's not be too inhuman and let's put her out of her nonsensical misery!" one of them said after all.

Kayla prepared herself for the worse, for much pain and for her death. But instead someone pressed a cloth on her nose and mouth. Did they try to asphyxiate her? That was a cruel way to die she thought… why couldn't the shot her or… but before she could think of more the world around her turned black.


	14. Relief

**hey guys, thanks a lot for your reviews they made me write a longer chapter! I actually planned on uploading by yesterday but i had no time for it... so i thought i upload this chap now as i anyway cannot sleep (you know here in Germany it's 1:41 am...)! **

**Hope you guys like it it's most Addison and Mark (i just love them both...3) it didn't take me too long to write this chap and upload it hopefully?! So i don't know when i upload chap 15 as it's not all written and i guess you guys wouldn't like a chap that consists of about 500 words when there could be much more! But now have fun reading!! Oh and review!! Cause it's make me happy!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 14: Relief

"So how long is your daughter already missing?" an officer asked Addison who sat on her couch.

She and Mark had driven home after looking for Kayla for about 6 hours. The police had told them they should drive home when they had called but Addison had insisted to try on. So they had driven around for another one and a half hour until they finally got home where an officer immediately arrived to ask them questions about Kayla. Now it was already 5 am and there was still no sign of Kayla. Addison went crazy; she didn't know where the hell her daughter was and had to sit at home because the police told her she couldn't do anything. Well inside of her she knew the officers were right but that was still her daughter that was missing and a mother couldn't just be patient and hope that her daughter will be found anytime soon!

"I've told you about 5 times now, Kayla is missing for almost 7 hours now!" she told the officer again while resting in Marks arms.

"Good, I just need to know!" the officer said and turned around pulling out his phone.

"Yes it's me Michael! The victim is missing for 7 hours now!" he told his colleague on the phone.

In Addison's head sounded the alarm, what did this damn officer just called her daughter? A victim?

"What the hell are you thinking, it's Kayla you're talking about, it's my daughter and not any victim, she has a name! So don't you ever dare calling her victim again!" she yelled furious.

"Addie… Addie, it's okay this man is just doing his work!" Mark tried to calm her.

He was also sick of fear but I couldn't show it, besides he didn't want to. He had to be strong to comfort Addison, to tell her everything will be alright and Kayla will come home soon. He couldn't break down even if he was as scared as Addison because Kayla was something like a niece to him. She was a part of his family just like her parents were, he couldn't deal with his family being in danger, and he couldn't deal with loosing even one of them.

Addison leaned against his chest and sobbed. She was shattered; this was just too much for her to take in. She knew something was wrong with Kayla, she just felt it, she was her mother she had to feel it right? The tears fall down into his lap as he hold her tight, she should feel that she wasn't alone, that there was someone who would be there for her no matter how this would turn out! They sat there in silence for some moments, just feeling the strong bond between the both of them. He just knew what she needed without her saying a word and was there for her, that was the thing about Mark she could never forget, he made her feel better just with his presence.

Kayla slowly woke up, she felt numb. Everything hurt, especially her abdomen she curled her body in the fetal position and clasped her body as if she was afraid it would break in the middle. She opened her eyes and tried to get up. The guys weren't in sight anymore.

She slowly kneeled her arms still clasped her body. She was too weak and fell down again, with her head right into a warm liquid; she looked what it was and immediately regretted it. It nauseated her, the blood in which she had fallen evoke the strong need to vomit. She tried to hold it down but soon the need prevailed, she started to puke. Afterwards she felt weaker than before, she sank down in exhaustion.

At any time she heard voices but couldn't relate them, the only thing she knew was that it weren't the voices of the guys. She was too weak to open the eyes again so she couldn't attract attention to herself. But maybe they had noticed her lying there… she became unconscious again.

Although the fear of not knowing where Kayla was and losing her was quite big Addison drifted off at some time. She was exhausted and her body took what he needed even if her mind tried to fight it. Mark still held her in his arms, he hadn't slept the whole time, he just sat there watching the love of his life sleeping while the sun rose outside. She looked so beautiful, in fact full of cares but that didn't make her seem less gorgeous in his opinion. He softly stroked her cheek without waking her. It had been a long night for both of them and his only wish was that the police would find Kayla soon. It was already 9 am when suddenly Addison's mobile phone started to ring, but Addison didn't wake up. So Mark got it from the table in front of him and looked at the caller ID, it said Callie.

"Callie?!" Mark asked when he answered the phone.

_"Mark?!" she was surprised. _

"Why are you calling?"

_"Ehrr… actually I dialed Addisons number… so wait, you're with her?"_

"Seems like I am…"

"_Please don't tell me you played on the situation with Kayl_a!"

"What? Who do you think I am?!"

"_Mark Sloan, the guy who never skips a chance to get into someone's pants!_"

"Callie, of course I have not! Do you think I would have been able to do something like that?!"

"_Well… not really but you surprises me again and again!_"

"I am as scared as Addison, but wait... about what are you talking? What do you know happened to Kayla?!" did she already knew that Kayla was missing?

"_Ehhr… that she got pregnant?!" _no she didn't.

"Oh… so you don't know that she ran away after a fight with Addie?"

"_No… What?! Oh god, did you find her?"_

"No, the police is still looking for her…"

"_That's not good… oh I wish I could help Addie… wait, I've got an idea… I'll come to LA, the chief will understand… and oh someone should attend Derek when he comes…"_ she was shocked and felt as helpless as Mark had felt the whole last night while searching Kayla in LA with Addison._  
_

"Derek wants to come?"

"_Yes, he mentioned something like that that morning…_"

"Okay…"

"_So is Addie there? Can you give the phone to her please?"_

"Ehrr… she's asleep finally… I don't want to wake her…"

"_Oh okay, then we'll see us when I'm coming, bye!"  
_

It wasn't long after he had hung up that Addison woke up, she was yanked out of a nightmare. In her dream the police had found Kayla, dead. She cried into Mark's shirt until it had been soaked through.

"She was dead… I saw her she looked like one of those corpses on CSI Miami… it was…" she sobbed.

"Shhh… it's okay, she isn't dead… she is just not here… shhh everything will be alright…" he comforted her.

"But… but what if it's not going to be alright? What if they don't find her? What if they find her and… and she's…" she couldn't finish the sentence, only the thought of it was like skydiving without parachute.

"No! You have been dreaming, it won't come truth!" he tried to explain her but it was as if he talked to a statue, Addison didn't show any emotions suddenly. She was in her own little world that was the hell right now. She imagined how she would react when the police come to tell her that they were really sorry but Kayla was dead. Would she start crying? Would she want to die herself? Would she even be able to think or feel anything or would she be in such a shock that anything like that was unthinkable?

Then her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Would the police maybe just call her to tell her that they found Kayla's dead body? She panicked, her breathing became faster and faster, she started hyperventilating. Mark turned her around so she looked straight into his eyes.

"The police wouldn't call if there are bad news, not even they would do such a thing!" he said to calm her down and bolster her. She just managed to nod and waited for Mark to answer the phone.

He got up and took it but before answering it he gave Addison a last encouraging smile.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"_Hello, it's St Ambrose Hospital. With whom am I talking?_" Charlotte asked

"Mark Sloan, a friend of Addison…" hopefully this Woman didn't call because she needed Addie's professional help, because that was something she wouldn't be able to do right now.

"_So is Dr. Montgomery there to speak with?_" she asked inpatient.

"Well… you know she doesn't feel well her daughter…" Mark tried to get rid of her but what she said next let him froze.

"_That's why I'm calling!_"

"Oh… wait I hand the phone to her!" he walked to Addison who looked scared.

"No Mark, I can't do this! Talk you to them!" she said, her voice shaking.

"But Addie, it's the Hospital! Not the police!" Addison froze. That was even worse, if it was the hospital it could mean Kayla had died. Charlotte was one of those persons who would tell the family of a patient also on the phone that they couldn't have helped.

"I'm sorry but she refused to talk to you!" he finally said to Charlotte

"_Well then, come here I need to talk to her, it's important!_" she said forcefully.

"Is… Is Kayla…" he didn't want to even think about it but he had to ask. Besides he knew Addison wouldn't go to the hospital until she knew she wouldn't have to identify her dead daughter.

"_Are you her father?_" There were no emotions in Charlottes voice.

"No… but some kind of uncle I think…"

"_Well I'm rather not allowed to inform you about her state of health but since Montgomery doesn't talk to me I can tell you she's alive!_"

Mark breathed a sigh of relief and nodded smiling at Addie who immediately busted into tears. There were no expressions that could describe what she felt at the moment, relief, joy, but also fear. What had happened to her that made her being admitted into hospital.

"Come on Addie let's go you're daughter needs you!" he smiled. Every little thing he had told her that night had become truth, Kayla was alright, she lived!

"Yes! But… Mark I'm scared… why is she in the hospital? What has happen to her?" Addison was a bit relieved at the fact knowing Kayla still live but she was also really concerned.

"Maybe she is a bit under cooled, in the end she spent the entire night outside…" he guessed.

"Mark, we're in LA, here it isn't that cold at night especially not in summer!" she clarified.

"Whatever, we'll see when we arrive at St Ambrose, I'm sure it isn't something too bad!" He said and opened the front door.

Both, Addison and Mark got into her car, this time she didn't try to get into the driver seat, because she knew Mark would let her in no way drive right now. He drove out the driveway and onto the road. He never had been to St Ambrose before so he didn't know the way, to rely on Addison to show him the way was also not an option, because she was too busy with biting her lower lip. Thank god the way was signposted! Mark hadn't just stopped the car in the parking lot at the hospital yet when the red haired women next to him tore the door open and jumped out of the car.

Running across the street to the hospital entrance she barely noticed the honking cars that had to slam on the brakes to not run her over. Mark was straight behind her when she entered the hospital. Charlotte already stood there waiting for them impatiently.

"There you finally are! You didn't seem to hurry, did you?" she seemed to be really pissed off.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" at any other time Addison would have said something to her comment but now the only thing she could think of was her daughter.

Charlotte guided Addison and Mark through the hospital while telling them about Kayla's injuries.

"Well did anyone ever told you that she's so your daughter Montgomery?! She can be really scary when she doesn't get what she wants! She demanded to see you before we do anything. Although we explained several times to her that she has to have a surgery right now and that there isn't much time to wait!"

"Wait, she needs surgery?!" Addison exclaimed holding fast to Charlottes arm.

"Yeah…"

"What had happen to her? Is it serious?" Addison slightly panicked.

"You know she lost a lot of blood… we had to give her some blood transfusions…" the tone in which the blonde doctor said that Kayla had lost a lot of blood and the fact that she didn't make eye contact let Addison assume what she was talking about. Her legs backed down and she fell onto the floor, sobbing.

"Addie… what's wrong? What did I miss?!" Mark looked irritated; he still didn't get what Charlotte was referring to when she talked about the loss of blood.

"The baby…" she said between her sobs. Not that she had wanted this grandchild, no not at all, but to hear Kayla had a miscarriage and she hadn't been there was unbearable for her. She didn't even know if Kayla had wanted the baby… if not she wouldn't be too sad but then there would still be the pain of going through the process of a miscarriage all alone. But what when she had wanted to keep the baby? Addison didn't even want to imagine what her daughter would feel right now when she lost the child she had wanted.

"Well I don't want to interrupt you're desperate crying but I need to get your daughter into surgery and it's a pity but she won't let me take her in until you haven't talked to her!" the chief of staff didn't really show it if she commiserate with Addison.

Mark whose eyes had become wider and wider as he had heard the two words came out of Addison's mouth, glared at the blonde but didn't say anything because Addison began to nod and stood up to go to Kayla's room. Wiping the tears away she asked Charlotte if Kayla knew about the baby and got as answer a simple "Yes". They walked along the corridor until they stood in front of a room. Through the pane Addison could see her daughter, Kayla lay in the bed her eyes closed and grimacing in pain. It hurt to see her like this.

"Didn't you give her something for the pain?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well we tried to give her some morphine after she woke up but she refused to, she always yelled something about a damn needle…" Charlotte said.

"But you had to put an IV for the blood transfusion…"

"Yeah we did when she was unconscious but as soon as she woke up and saw it she panicked and pulled it out…" she explained.

That was Kayla, even when she didn't feel the needle she panicked. But Addison never had thought she would be able to pull it out in a situation like this. She stood just there for a minutes without being interrupted by Charlotte who of course had want to but had noticed the glare of Mark when she had opened her mouth to say something.

"Addie, go in there, she need you!" he whispered hugging her after a few more minutes.

Addison took a deep breath. What should she say to her? Should she bring up the miscarriage? Should she hug her, after all she had run away because of her… Addison just didn't know how to behave when facing her daughter. Would she still be mad at her because of this stupid comment about her friends? Would Addison be able to hold back tears when she sees the pain in her eyes? The pain of losing a child… the pain of being alone during it… She felt totally helpless, she was a surgeon normally she always knew what to do, how to fix it… but when it comes to her own life, to her own daughter she was as helpless as any of her patients.


	15. The next thing to worry about

**Here is the next chapter, i know it took me some time but now i can upload it. There is a bit of Addieson and Kayla, but not really much, i guess that will come again in later chapters... but now have fun reading and don't forget the review you want to send me!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 15: The next thing to worry about

When she opened the door Kayla immediately opened her eyes and looked to her mother. In her eyes was fear but no sign of sadness. She just watched her mum approaching. No one said a thing, they were just staring at each other. Kayla knew the expression in her mother's eyes; it was a mix of fear, guilt and helplessness.

She had seen this expression before. The night her dad had left. Addison had looked the same way at her daughter that night as she did now. At that time she had had fear of losing him, losing the love of her life, the father of her only child. She had been helpless because she had wished she could turn back time but she couldn't. And most of all she had felt guilty, guilty for taking the father away from her daughter although she had known Kayla understands why she had ended up in bed with Mark.

Kayla could understand why her mother had looked that way that night but she could understand in no way why she looked at her like that right now. She was alive, well not too healthy but alive! Shouldn't her mother jump for joy and be thrilled about having her daughter back?

Suddenly a wave of pain overwhelmed Kayla and she cried out in pain holding her abdomen. Her mum was immediately by her side. She laid her arm around the teenager and stroke soft over her cheek.

"Shhh, it's okay… the pain will go away! You just have to let Dr. King took you into the OR! I'll be here…" she whispered taking in the smell of Kayla's hair. It did good just to hold her and smelling her, although it couldn't erase the fears and the pain but it although eased it. Kayla shook in her mother's arms, there were so many things she wanted to say but she couldn't manage to build the words that were up in her mind. She just let her mother hold her for another moment.

Addison gestured the other two, who were standing at the pane observing mother and daughter, to come in. Mark and Charlotte slowly approached while Addison was still holding Kayla in her arms.

"Kayla sweetheart, you need to get a tranquillizer and something against the pain… " she looked at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. She couldn't manage to say something to her mother so she just nodded. Charlotte went to a supply room to get an IV and the drugs Kayla needed to get before surgery. Back in the room she saw Kayla sitting straight on the edge of the bed her mother right beside her.

"And now you won't pull the IV out, are we clear?!"she asked with her typical Charlotte voice.

"Mmhhmm…" the girl looked down to the floor.

"It's okay, we know you were afraid!" Addison tried to comfort her. Looking straight in Kayla's face she could see her biting her lower lip just like she herself did it every time she was unsure about something or nervous.

"It's okay, everything will be alright… it's just one little poke!"

Her daughter nodded and snuggled up to her, inside Kayla felt the rising nausea that attended every of her encounters with needles.

"Wait, what about I put the IV? Would you feel more comfortable then?" Mark asked, who of course also had noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Yes… please that would be… better I think…" the teenager managed to say.

Mark took the needle from Charlotte and sat down in front of his best friend's daughter.

"That could hurt a little bit, but it's not much!" he said before starting. The whole time he was very gentle and talked to her to distract her from the needle he prepared and told her to look into her mother's face, so she wouldn't see anything.

Addison couldn't avert her eyes from him; this was a side of Mark she hadn't seen in a long time. Back in Seattle she remembered him as the ass who was always bossy with his interns and who was far away from being a nice and sensitive guy. The only one that had got known also the other side of Mark Sloan was she herself.

She also had seen him interact with Kayla before, she couldn't help but thought this time it was different. He used to make fun with her and things like that but Addison couldn't remember him being serious and doing something for her daughter with so much carefulness. Now that she was looking at this side of him the thought of falling in love with him again wasn't too far away.

"We're done!" he announced finally, pulling Addison out of her thoughts.

"So would you please let me take you to the OR now?" the chief of stuff was really pissed.

Kayla slightly nodded and looked to her mother that still held her. The look of the 16 year old was questioning.

"Yeah, go with her, it's important for you to get surgery!" she said with a little smile that should comfort her daughter. She stood up to embrace her daughter one last time before she had to go. As she snuggled her she felt complete and for the first time that day really happy. She didn't want to let her go, she just wanted to hold her a little longer but in the end Mark said what she thought.

"Addie, you have to release her… you can hold her when she comes out of the OR!"

She nodded, holding back the tears that were rising up to her eyes she stepped back and let her sit down in a wheel chair. As soon as she sat down Charlotte brought her out of the room to a nurse that should bring her down to surgery.

"I guess you won't let me operate on her?!" Addison asked as she went out of the room.

"Right!" was there a little smile in Charlottes face or did Addison just imagine the rising of the corners of the blondes mouth?

"Well… you know I've got one of the best surgeons operate on her, so don't worry! Besides… there is something I've to talk about to you… but I think we should talk in my office in private…" even if there had been a little smile on her face, now it was even more serious than it had been before.

Mark and Addison didn't know what it was but it had to be really important, so they followed Charlotte down the hall into her office. But before they even sat down a nurse entered to get Charlotte because of another patient whose family just had arrived.

Addison and Mark sat there in silence, waiting for Charlotte to return. The worry was written in her face and Mark didn't know something better to say than: "Don't worry, she'll be fine! Charlotte told you that one of the best is operating on her!"

"Yeah Mark, one of the best… but she's my daughter, one of the best isn't the best, I want the best to operate on my little baby!" her nerves were on edge.

That was right, when he thought about it he had to admit that he wouldn't react in a different way if it was all about his daughter, not that he could imagine to have a teenage daughter, in the end there was on one in sight that would want a baby with him, but Kayla was something very near to a daughter to him so he could understand Addison in every single way.

"Sometimes I hate being the best… if I wouldn't be the best then there in the OR would be the best operating on my daughter! Why am I the best? That sucks! I… I… I don't know what to do?! I cannot just sit her waiting and hoping that my little girl will be fine! I'm going in there! I'm going!" she stood up but before she could reach the door Mark took hold of her arm.

"No, you don't! You'll stay here, with me and wait! You wouldn't be able to help there in the OR, you're an emotional wreck! Trust me you help her more if you're waiting here for her than if you go in there!" he looked her deep in the eyes to bring out that he meant every single word of it.

"You're right… but it's so hard to be on the other side… normally I would be in the OR fixing a patient while the family waits… but now… now I am the family… that's…" she didn't know what had got into her, of course she knew that she couldn't help. Of course she knew that she was an emotional wreck but all that was totally comprehensible, after all she was a mother with worries right now, not a surgeon.

"Sorry for letting you wait so long, there was this family and… well anyway, I wanted to talk to you…" Charlotte said after entering the room again and sitting down behind her desk.

"Yeah… so what is it about? I seemed to be important…" Mark asked first.

"So I know that might sound hard for you Montgomery… but I have to tell you this…" she started trying to be gentle.

"Tell me what?" Addison could almost smell that it wasn't something good Charlotte had to say.

"When your daughter was found by two men she…"

"What? Tell me, I need to know what was with her?"

"Well… maybe I should tell you first that whoever had done this to her, he had numbed her before, so she don't remember anything that happened in a particular period…"

"Charlotte, you scare me, what is it?" she almost couldn't breathe because of all the fear that was riseing in her.

"She wasn't fully clothed…"

"What does that mean?!" Mark asked because Addison could just look into Charlottes face, she couldn't speak. Did Charlotte want to say that… no that was impossible, no way could her daughter been…

"She was found only in her underwear…"

Addison gasped and turned to Mark who looked shocked. No one managed to say something. But then suddenly Mark got an idea, that she had been found in her underwear didn't inevitable meant that she had been raped, did it?

"Well but that means nothing!" he said.

"Mark… we cannot tell if she… if she was really… raped, but the potential is very high… normally we could tell because of vaginal bleeding or hematoma on the inside of her shank, but because she had lost a lot of blood when she had the miscarriage we can't tell that. And we'll find no hematomas because she was numbed and couldn't defend herself…" Addison had switched into doctor mode, although it was hard to talk about aware of the fact that her daughter could have had fallen prey to a rapist.

The only thought that gave her a little hope was that Kayla didn't know about what had happened and that she will never have to live with that knowledge about the rape. But her hope was violently squash by Charlotte.

"The police told me there were a few cases similar to this one and that the young women had been raped… so they want Kayla to get an exam to find the potential DNA of the suspect…"

"But that's insane, they don't even know if she was raped!" Mark jumped in.

"Right, she needn't know that she might have had been raped. But with this exam she would know and it would change her…" Addison tried to convince Charlotte.

"I know, and I'm sure I wouldn't be thrilled of the idea either if it was my daughter, but I can't do anything, the police told me to do, I have to obey!"

Would this horror ever end? Just when Addison thought she could be relieved there came the next thing to worry about. She knew in what situation Charlotte was and she knew that even if the police wouldn't insist on this exam it would have to be done, just in case. To look if everything is alright.

So now she had to think of a way to explain it to her daughter and she had no idea how she would do it.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So i needed some more drana in it to have a better reason for more Addie and Kayla scenes, i hope you like it?! Or do you think it's too much? Well i don't want to make this whole rape thing too dramatic but i couldn't resist the thought of more thoughts and fears of addie (and Kayla) ! So now tell me what do you think!  
**


	16. Memories

**So i know it's been a long time since i've uploaded and i'm really really sorry! But my computer doesn't work anymore... it sounds more like a** **lawn-mower that could explode any second than a computer! So i have to write on our other computer (my Mums's one)! And that didn't work out too well, because every day when i came home from school she sat in front of the computer doing anything like she used to in the 6 weeks she was at home becuase she had sprain her ankle and couldn't work. So i was only able to write after 9 pm when she wanted to watch TV or something else... and well at 8pm i'm not really in the mood to write, so it took me really really long! Sorry again! Thank God she can work next week, so every day i'll come home from school my mum won't be there and i can write!!  
I hope you like this chapter, there are not many things happening, most of it is Addison thinking back at moments with her daughter. So now enjoy reading, also it isn't a really long chap!**

Chapter 16: Memories

Addison was waiting in front of the OR when a nurse took Kayla out of it. The girl lay in a big hospital bed, still unconscious because of the anesthesia. She had survived the surgery and it seemed like she was in a good condition.

"How is she?" she asked the nurse.

"She's fine, the surgery went very well and she will wake up in about an hour!" the nurse smiled.

That was good, Addison could rather be relieved, but there was still the thing with the rape exam in her head. She would have to tell Kayla about it when she woke up in maybe a bit more than an hour. How would she explain to her daughter that just had a miscarriage, that there was a chance, that she had been raped? Or worse, that she needed to have an exam because of it? She had to tell her, but maybe not immediately, maybe tomorrow, or the day afterwards… or the day after that… just not today.

She lay down beside her daughter in the patient room and started crying. She had been scared to death when Kayla had been missing and was relieved when she had been found, than she was afraid of the surgery and hadn't wanted to let her go and now, now she was lying besides her hoping that she wouldn't wake up any soon. Not because she didn't want to have to tell her, no, just because she wanted Kayla to have a little bit more time to be happy and content, because she wouldn't be once her mother tell her about the rape.

The constant breathing of her daughter calmed Addison, just to lay there listening to her breath was all she had wished for, for almost the last twelve hours. Kayla lay in her mother's arms, not guessing what had happened, this thought drove Addison insane, she just couldn't think about something else until she finally fall asleep next to her daughter, when the sleep took the better of her the tears stopped.

_It was a sunny day in July; a five year old Kayla was sitting on a swing in a park. Her mother sat on a bench watching her daughter having fun. Actually they had been on their way to preschool when the little girl had insisted on going through the park to the swings. She always knew what she wanted and how to get it. So Addison had gone with her little daughter to the park, although she should rather not be there.  
_

_"Kayla, sweetheart we've to go! You wanted me to come with you to preschool today because today there is a parents day! We're late, don't you want to hear about all the cool jobs of your friends parents?" she asked her daughter that had run towards her.  
_

_"Mmhh!" she said and took her little handbag.  
_

_"Let's go Mummy!" she took her mother's hand and started running.  
_

_At school Kayla heard about many different jobs, about a police man, a lawyer and a manager. Of course she just could imagine what a police man did, she had never heard before about lawyers or managers, so she had no clue what they did. Then finally it was her turn to explain what her mummy did at work.  
_

_"So, my mummy has the best job in the whole wide world!" she started.  
_

_"She's a doctor and she helps the stork bringing the babys!" she continued proud and smiled at her mother.  
_

_That was one of those moments Addison would never forget, to see how proud her little baby was of her made her day._

She woke up, a single tear running down her cheek. This memory was only one of many she'd dreamed of the past couple of months, but it was definitely one of her favorite. She looked at her daughter whose eyes were still closed. She looked so peacefully lying there in her mother's arms just sleeping.

Addison asked herself if her daughter was still proud of her mother, she knew, that she had done a huge mistake leaving her daughter against her will in Seattle, so she wasn't sure about this point. But it didn't matter whether she was proud of her or not, Addison would be there for her even if Kayla would say she hated her. The tall women snuggled up to her daughter and took in the smell of her hair. Soon she was asleep again.

"_What the hell did you thought?" Kayla yelled.  
_

_It was a day; almost a month after Derek had left, Addison had arrived home from the abortion clinic just half an hour ago. She had discovered, that she was pregnant a few days before and immediately had told Mark about it, who had brought a little Yankee onesie. Now that she had aborted that baby her daughter was mad at her.  
_

_"How could you just get rid of it? I thought you always wanted another baby!" Kayla was really mad, her mother had talked about having a baby for the last four years but her dad hadn't been very thrilled about that idea.  
_

_"Yes, I do want another one… but the thing is I want your dad and I guess to carry Marks baby wouldn't help…" she tried to explain to her daughter.  
_

_"Mum, he left you! Why are you even still think about this man? He didn't want a baby with you in the last years so I doubt he will change his mind after what had happened between you and Mark…"  
_

_"Kayla, I don't think you understand it… maybe you're too young or something like that… to have a baby… with Mark, well that wouldn't work out too well. I would be a horrible father!" Addison tried.  
_

_"How do you want to know? Maybe he would have been a great dad, a dad who cared about his baby!" the teenager shouted.  
_

_"Why is it so important for you that I've aborted it? You never really want a sibling so bad?!" she was definitely confused, she hadn't known how her daughter had felt about this pregnancy.  
_

_"It's not about this baby! It's about YOU! The thing you had wished for the most in the last years was a baby! Nothing would have made you happier than this tiny little human being that grew inside of you! I just want you to be happy and the only thing that would make you feel happy would be a sibling for me…" she started.  
_

_"But…" Addison tried to interrupt the fifteen year old girl.  
_

_"NO! It's my turn to speak now and don't you dare to say anything before I've finished! You can't tell me the only thing you want right now is to get back dad! You know as good as I do, that even if he would come back nothing would change, he would work until midnight, wouldn't notice you the way you wish he would and most of all, you would never give birth to a baby, because he doesn't want one!" Kayla finished.  
_

_That was impressing, Kayla was right and Addison knew it. Although she didn't want to admit it, inside she knew that she still want a baby. She also knew that there would never be another kid of Derek and her. Of course she had noticed Derek not wanting a second child but she didn't want to stop hoping. It was heartwarming to see how much her well-being was close to her daughter's heart.  
_

_She just stood there, looking in her daughter's face not knowing what to say. Of course she had thought of this all before she went to the clinic, she had been aware of the fact, that this could have been her last chance to have a baby, to get her dream. Yes, she had known what it meant when she had gone into the exam room, but nevertheless she had done it, she had aborted her baby.  
_

_"Thank you!" she finally managed to say. This lecture had been what she had needed. She took her daughter in a tight embrace, glad that she wasn't anymore mad at her. _

Addison opened her eyes; she had been asleep for what seemed almost an eternity. Kayla had woken up meanwhile and was now looking at her mother who yawned.

"Hey… you're awake!" the teenager said smiling.

"You're also awake! How do you feel?" she asked rubbing her eyes not fully arrived in reality.

"Not bad… a bit pain in my stomach but not much!" she had a little bit of pity in her look.

Addison didn't know what this look was for; shouldn't she be the one with this expression in her eyes? When you think of the fact that she still had to explain to the girl what could have happened and what would have to be done soon.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think? I kinda liked writing the dreams, or memories, or what you want to call them... i thought it would be a bit too soon for Kayla to wake up after the surgery and i just needed some Addie Kayla fluff in it so i thought this was the best way!  
Now it's your turn, you have to review, cause it makes me fell so happy, that i can't describe it! Please tell me what you think!  
**


	17. It's my fault!

**Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it. It took me some time to write this, i wrote about 4 different versions until i was almost satified with one! So i hope it was worth the time! Enjoy reading!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: It was my fault!

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Addison asked in the end.

"Well… it's nothing…" the girl didn't want her mother to know what was going on in her mind.

"Tell me… you can tell me, whatever it is, just tell me…" she asserted.

"Well it's just that you look… horrible… I know, it's my fault… I shouldn't have run away because of a stupid comment of yours. I know you didn't mean it… I'm really sorry, please believe me!" she said looking down.

"Oh Kayla, please don't say anything like that! It's not your fault, I should be blamed for it, I was the one who didn't think about what I said!" she lifted up her daughters head so she could look straight into her eyes.

"But…"

"No buts, don't worry about it. I'm happy to have you here with me now… and…" she paused.

Kayla lay there knowing what her mother wanted to say.

"Mum, I know…" she said.

"I'm sorry… I just can imagine what you must have been trough… and I was not there to help you!" Addison finally managed to say crying.

"It's not your fault… and well most of the things that happened I cannot even remember…" she tried to comfort her mum.

"But the way it is, it's not less horrible… and I just want to be there for you now… so tell me what can I do?!" she wiped away the tears and took her daughters hand.

"I don't really know… I'm fine I guess…" okay that was a lie, a huge lie. Of course she was everything else but fine, but there was no way she could tell her mother. If she would, her mum would just blame herself even more for it than she did at this moment.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Kayla was not sure if her mother really want to talk about it or if she just tried to make her feel better by telling her what had happened.

"Mum… I… I don't know… maybe it's good to talk about it… so yeah… I think I want to talk!"

"Okay… so tell me what happened?" Addison took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she would hear.

"Well I ran away after the fight… I just didn't know where to go so I just ran. I don't know how I got to this park, but suddenly I was there sitting on a bench… I thought about everything, about you, dad, me… and yeah the baby…" the young girl looked down.

"Did you want to keep it?" her mother asked slowly.

"Well, I didn't thought about it… I guess I wouldn't have kept it… I'm a teenager. I'm so not ready to be a mother!" she clarified.

"Okay… so you're not too upset because…"

"No not at all! Maybe it's better this way…"she tried to smile at her mother.

"Maybe… so go on with your story!"

"Yeah… so I was sitting on this bench thinking about everything when I got cold and felt the need to go back to yours. I didn't knew the way, so I couldn't think of something else than to get into this damn black van!" Kayla said desperate.

"Hey, it's okay, I'd never told you not to get into a van, and especially not when you're in LA!"

"Mum… that's not the point, I knew I shouldn't do this, there was a voice in my head that told me how stupid I was. In my mind there was a movie of every possible scenario that could happen! I knew that it was a mistake to get into the van the second I got in!" now she was crying, she remembered how she had tried to convince herself that nothing would happen to her although she had this feeling.

Addison didn't know what to say, what could she say to make her daughter feel better? Just saying something like _everybody makes mistakes_ would be definitely not the right thing. Of course it was the truth, everyone did something his or her youth that was a huge mistake, but not everyone was kidnapped because of the mistakes he or she did. So what could she say? There were no words that would make Kayla feel better, in some way it was her fault, but Addison would have never thought of blaming he daughter. She came to the idea to just hold Kayla and let her cry.

"Mummy, I'm so so sorry, I was so stupid!" she cried.

It was heartbreaking for Addison to hear her almost grown up daughter call her mummy again. She would always be the little girl that was proud of her mother, Addison thought. She would always need her to be there for her, no matter how old she is.

"Don't be, I love you!" she whispered into Kayla's ear.

"I was so scared when I got that he wouldn't drive me to yours! I was scared to death… and when I saw all the guys at this factory site… I thought if I would not escape they would kill me…" she sobbed into her mother's chest.

"It's okay, you're save now, everything will be fine!" she stroked her head calmingly.

"Mummy… I really tried to… but I couldn't…" she wasn't able anymore to form a complete sentence.

"You tried what? What did you try sweetheart?"

"To… to… to escape…" Kayla managed to say.

"Oh… that was brave! I wouldn't have been able to ran away from this guys…" she tried to comfort her.

"But there was one man… he caught me and brought me back to the others and then he throw me to the ground and I thought about all the things I couldn't do anymore… but then they pressed something on my mouth… and what's then happened I don't know…" she finished the story.

"So you really can't remember what they did?" she was a bit released, that would mean her daughter had really no clue what had happened and if she was raped.

"No… the next thing I know is that I woke up hearing voices. I tried to get up but fall again… and then there was a lot of blood…"

"Okay… and the next time you woke up here in the hospital?"

"Yes… I had this damn needle in my arm and panicked… and well you know…"Kayla looked down as if she was embarrassed by the fact that she had done such a big drama because of a needle.

"Yes, I know!" Addison smiled, relieved that her daughter had gotten through this without more damage.

"Mum?" she was suddenly serious.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"she looked into Kayla's eyes.

"It hurts…"

"Yeah sweetheart I know… do you want to have some drugs for the pain?" she asked.

Kayla nodded. Was it normal to have such strong pain suddenly? Was there something wrong with her or were that the usual pain after a surgery?

"Wait, I'll get a nurse…" Addison got up and wanted to leave the room.

"No, please don't leave! Can't you give me the drugs?" she asked her mother with tears in the eyes. She didn't want to be alone, without her mother, not even if she knew that it just would be a few minutes.

"Sorry sweetie, but I can't, that has to do a nurse, or your doctor…" she approached the bed again and wiped away the tears that ran down her daughter's cheek.

"But why can't you be my doctor?"

"Because I'm emotional involved, that wouldn't be good. As a doctor I need to be objective and because I'm your mother I can't be objective… but trust me, your doctor is also really really good!"

She just took her daughter in a tight embrace to comfort her. It was really touching to see the almost grown up girl so afraid of her mother leaving the room.

The tears didn't want to stop rolling down Kayla's cheek; she didn't know what to do. She wanted something against the pain so badly, but in no way she would let her mum go out of the room. Too big was the fear of being alone. Why couldn't it be easier? Why couldn't her mum be the one who treated her? She was scared, she didn't like doctors, especially not when she didn't know them.

"Are you okay? Do you still want something for the pain?" Addison asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking… but no, I guess I don't want the drugs when that means you have to leave…" she was upset.

"Sweetie, I'll be only a few minutes away. The nurse station is right next to your room!"

"No! Please, you've to stay here…" she took hold of her mother's arm, tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, if you don't want me to go, I won't!" she sat next to her daughter's bed and wiped the tears that were running down Kayla's cheek, away.  
**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Now you have to review, i wanna know so badly what you guys think! **


	18. Telling the truth

**I know, I'm a horrible uploader!Sorry that you have to wait so long but i didn't really know what to write. So I hope you guys read this story anyway... And i'll try to upload the next Chap sooner! So now enjoy reading!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 18: Telling the truth

Meanwhile Derek and Callie had been landed in LA and were now on their way to the hospital. Mark had phoned his best friend immediately after Charlotte's phone call in the morning.

"Oh my god, can't you drive a little faster? I would be there sooner if I walk!" Derek shouted at the driver of the cab.

"I'm sorry Sir but I drive as fast as I can! We're there in less than ten minutes!" the driver explained.

"It's okay Shepherd, you'll be there soon. Don't worry, didn't Mark said she's fine?!" Callie sat next to him on the back seat.

"Yeah, he did, but I need to see it with my own eyes!" Derek explained.

"Cool down, everything is alright, your daughter is fine and you don't have to worry!" she said again.

"Said who?"

"Well I said that?!"

"Oh and you know what it's like to be a parent?!" he said sarcastically.

"No, but…" she began, irritated by his sudden anger.

"Then stop! You don't know anything!" he yelled, and then there was silence.

Kayla lay in the hospital bed, her mother sitting next to her holding her hand. Neither one of them had said a word since the girl had begged her mother not to leave. They just sat there not knowing what to say or to do. Addison let her eyes wander around the room. She never really had notice how cold and clean those hospital rooms seemed to be. Well she never had a reason to, in the end she was a doctor and when she normally entered a hospital room she had other, more important, things, to care about. But now she wasn't there as a doctor, she was there as a mother that wanted to stay by her daughters side.

She looked around the room and there it was, the solution to Kayla's problem, the "call a nurse" button.

"Hey… are you still in pain?" she looked at her daughter.

"Ehhr…" she thought about lying, just to say no so that her mum wouldn't try to convince her to let her catch a nurse, but she knew her mum would know if she does.

"Yes…"

"So, you see this button over there? I just need to go there and press and a nurse will come…" she said and motioned to the button.

"Wait?! You know that there is this button to call a nurse, without you leaving this room, and you let me suffer here in pain for about an hour?!" her mother couldn't be honest, what had she thought?

"Well… I didn't think of it until I saw it… so I didn't let you suffer on purpose…" she didn't knew if Kayla was angry with her or relieved, maybe both?

So for what are you waiting? Press this damn button before I die!" she yelled, but not because of anger, no she wasn't angry, she knew her mother had forgotten about the button because she was worried, no the pain in her stomach caused her yelling.

Addison got up and pressed the button and before she even sat down again a nurse entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the two red haired women.

"Yeah… my daughter is in pain, could you please give her some drugs?" Addison asked.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter's doctor said she can't get any painkillers before he hasn't examined her.

Okay, that wasn't something Addison had expected. Of course Kayla couldn't get pain killers before the rape exam, the doctor has to know if there's something that causes Kayla pain and under the influence of pain killers she couldn't tell if something hurt.

Kayla just lay there not knowing what exam the nurse meant and why she couldn't get something against the pain before this exam. Irritated she looked at her mother who hadn't moved.

"Is there anything else I can do?" the nurse asked.

Addison just shook her head and the nurse went out.

"Mum…" Kayla began.

"Kayla…" Addison sighed. Now the time had come to tell Kayla what might had happened and what exams approached.

"… you know… ehhr… I don't know how to tell you this…" how in god's sake was she supposed to tell her daughter that these guys had raped her without much doubt?

"Mum, what is it? Please tell me!" the girl was a little scared of her mother's behavior.

"Sweetie… I know that might sounds scary but… the police assumes, that the guys who did that to you not only hit you… it could also be that they raped you…" it was so hard for Addison to say these words, she didn't know what to do, should she hold her daughter's hand or should she take her in a tight embrace? She didn't know what would be best, so she decided to hold her hand.

"Ehhr… okay…" Kayla didn't know what to say, she could see the tears sparkle in her mother's eyes and could tell how hard it must had been for her to tell. But how she felt about it she couldn't tell, it was as if her mother had told her that someone she barely knew had been raped. She didn't feel violated.

"Okay?!" Addison asked puzzled, she hadn't thought that her daughter would react that calmly.

"Yes, I guess it's okay, if so I don't remember anything and I would say that's everything you can wish for." She explained.

"Oh…" That was everything else but what she had expected.

"Yeah… but id still don't understand why they can't give me something against the pain…"

"Kayla, they have to examine you… you know to see if the one who… you know… left any fluids…" she couldn't say another word because finally Kayla knew what her mother was talking about.

"No! You don't want to tell me that…" her eyes widened in shock, she was afraid.

"I'm sorry; I know you're afraid…"

"No, Mum, no! I don't care if those guys go to jail or not! The police doesn't need to!" Kayla started desperately to cry because she didn't know what else to do. That was very the reaction Addison had expected.

"Kayla… it's not only because of the evidence, it's also because you need to be examined to see if they hurt you internally…" it hurt to see her daughter like this and knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her.

"No please!" Kayla begged.

Addison sighed; she had no idea how to calm Kayla down.

Mark stood outside the hospital waiting for Derek and Callie to arrive. Every once in a while he looked at his watch, they had to be there any minute.

"Come on…" he mumbled walking up and down.

It was really warm but Mark couldn't help but shivered. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that his daughter had a miscarriage? Or even worse, that she might had been raped by some sort of pervert!

He waited for what felt like an eternity and still there was no car in sight. His watch showed already 12 am, why took it them so long to get to the hospital? Did they perhaps miss the flight and were still in Seattle waiting for the next plane to start? No Derek would have called, wouldn't he? Not that Mark was thrilled about being the one who told Derek what had happened to his daughter, not at all, but waiting just another minute would had made him going insane.

Right at that moment he saw a cab approaching.

"Finally!" Mark exhaled when Derek got off the car followed by Callie.

"Hey!" was the first thing Derek said. He didn't notice how serious Mark's gaze was.

"Yeah…" Mark couldn't manage to say another word.

"So where is my little girl?" Derek smiled.

Callie didn't say anything; she immediately knew that something had to be wrong when she saw the way Mark looked. She just couldn't tell what it was.

"What?!" now Derek noticed the gloomy atmosphere and his best friend's gaze.

"Shepherd…" Mark looked deep in his eyes, searching for words that could express what he was feeling. The smile Derek had on his face when he asked for Kayla had made everything even worse. Just a few minutes before he had thought it would be hard to tell Derek everything, but now it was unthinkable to tell him the absolute truth.

"What Mark? What is it? Kayla is she…" Derek panicked.

"No, she's fine I guess… but her baby… it's well she lost it…" that was the truth, even if Mark forgot about one important point. He decided, it wouldn't be good for his best friend to know about the kidnapped and rape thing.  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Do you think Mark should have told Derek everything?  
**


	19. It hurts!

**Sorry that it took me so long (again!!) to upload, but i really had not many ideas what to write! This chapter isn't as long as i thought it would be, but i hope you like it anyways! I still don't know how many chapters this will have, but i guess that there won't be too many till i end this story... well now enjoy reading!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 19: It hurts!

"Kayla, sweetie… look at me!" Addison tried to convince Kayla to look at her. The teenager had turned away her face and was now crying into her pillow.

"No! I just don't want to… to…" she sobbed into her pillow which made it hard for Addison to understand what she was saying.

"Sweetie, I know but it's important! You will survive this!" with her soft voice she tried everything to comfort her daughter. Of course she knew that it sounds stupid, but she didn't know how else to comfort Kayla. She had never been in such a situation neither was she the victim nor had she known the victim. In her job she had to deal with rape victims once in a while and of course she had always felt with them, but now, that she was that emotionally involved she didn't know what to say.

"I'm scared mum… that's not… it's just not fair!" now she had turned her head to face her mother, her face red because of the crying.

"I know sweetie, I know…" she hold the sobbing Kayla in her arms and stroke over her back.

"Is there anything… well anything else so that I don't have to…" she looked directly and full of hope into her mother's eyes.

"No… I'm sorry… I wish there would be something that could save you from this, but no it's the only way." She was going insane; the look in her daughter's eyes made her feel horrible, why the hell wasn't there something that would save her daughter? However, it was her little daughter she had to do something; she couldn't just let her be scared. But what was she supposed to do? How could she take away all the fear Kayla had?

"Mummy, it hurts…" Kayla sobbed, holding her stomach, she was still in pain.

"I know sweetie, but you can't get painkillers until you've not been examined…" Addison never felt as helpless as right in that situation.

"But… I don't want to! Please Mummy, help me!" she cried like a little child that needs her mother.

"Maybe the nurse could give you just a small dosage, I could go and ask?!" she offered.

"Call a nurse; please they have to give me something!"

So Addison pressed the button for the second time now and explained to the nurse the situation.

"So could you please give my daughter a little bit of painkiller, so she can calm down?!"

"Okay, I guess it would do no harm." The nurse pulled a little syringe out of a drawer and injected Kayla with it. Soon Kayla had calmed down, at least a little bit. The pain was gone, only the thoughts about the exam haunted her.

Derek still stood in front of his best friend. He wasn't sure if he had heard right, had Mark really told him that his daughter had had a miscarriage? Even though he hadn't been thrilled about becoming a granddad he still hadn't waste a thought about the possibility that Kayla could lose this child.

"Wait… what did you just say?" he asked very slowly in a state of shock, just to make sure he really had heard what his best friend had said.

"I'm sorry man… you won't become a granddad…" he said trying not to think about what it would do to Derek if he gets to know about the other half of the truth.

"Oh god… how… how's she? I mean… you said she's fine so I suppose you were talking about her physically condition… but how does she feel mentally? God Mark, tell me!" Derek felt like he would go nuts and Mark hesitating to answer didn't really help.

In Marks head were just emptiness. He didn't know if Addison had told Kayla about the rape thing meanwhile, so he wasn't sure about Kayla's feelings right now. Should he just tell his best friend that his daughter felt fine and that she wasn't too upset because of the miscarriage? Or should he say that Derek has to ask his daughter by himself? Or, another possibility, should he tell Derek that there was something else he should better hear about by his ex-wife or daughter? Oh God so many possibilities and none of them seemed to fit.

"MARK! Tell me! What's wrong?"Derek yelled and didn't let his best friend another minute to think.

"Ehhr… well… so…" he stumbled while Derek was storming into the hospital impatiently and full of fears.

"What is it, Mark?" Callie asked when Derek was out of sight.

"She… Kayla… there's a possibility that she had been raped…" he said slowly.

Callie's mouth formed to an o and she couldn't say another word, but Mark needed no words to understand what Callie felt.

"I know…" he said.

Kayla had turned around in her bed; she couldn't stand the look of her mother. Since the nurse had given her the painkillers none of them had said a word. Kayla because she felt like she had to handle this alone right now, Addison because she thought nothing that she could say would help her daughter with what was coming.

At that moment Derek stormed into the hospital room gasping for breath. He had asked at the information where he would find his daughter and as soon as he got the information he started running towards the room.

"Kayla!" his voice wasn't much more than a whisper, because he still needed air.

But Kayla didn't react. She still just lay there not moving.

Derek gave Addison a questioningly look.

"She hasn't spoken for about 15 minutes…" she explained.

"What… what had happened? Sweetie, you needn't be upset because you lost this baby…" he said.

"I guess it's not that…" Addison started.

"What? Why do I have this feeling that everyone here knows more that I do? Hell Addison what happened? Mark just said she had a miscarriage, but he acted weird… what do you hide from me?" Derek was confused and there was this feeling, this feeling that what really had happened is even worse than what he already knew.

"I guess we should talk outside, Derek…" Addison didn't want her daughter to hear it again, so she got up and walked out of Kayla's room, followed by her ex-husband.

Outside Addison stopped right in front of the nurse station. She took a deep breath, that wasn't going to be easy she thought.

"Addie! Tell me, what has happened?" Derek asked immediately after closing the door to Kayla's hospital room.

"Der… it isn't that easy… so wait! Just a minute okay?!"

"Hell what's wrong here?"

Addison's brained worked on full speeds. What was the best way to tell him the whole thing?

"Mrs. Montgomery? Is your daughter ready for the exam?" the nurse, who had come into Kayla's room when she had pushed the call the nurse button, asked.

"Exam? What exam?" Derek asked both women.

"Ehhr… I'm sorry, but I think she needs more time…" Addison said to the nurse quickly.

"Addison, what exam?" now this whole thing got really scary, Derek thought.

"Der… I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess it's best to just tell you outright…" she began.

„Addison! Tell me!" now he yelled.

„Okay… so… Kayla was kidnapped… and these guys… well, they raped her…"

Derek got pale. He felt the sudden urge to vomit. His daughter, his little daughter was violated in the cruelest way he could think of.

"Der…" Addison asked softly but her ex-husband didn't react.

"Derek… I know what you're feeling" she said after a few minutes again laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Why my baby? She… she… no, that can't… are you sure?" he stumbled.

"Well… there is a high possibility, but we won't know it for sure before she wasn't examined…" she explained.

"And she…" he didn't finish the sentence because Addiosn knew what he wanted to know and answered his unsaid question.

"No… she's afraid…"

"God… what are we supposed to do now?" he asked feeling helpless.

"I don't know… I really don't know…" she felt numb, just one day ago everything had been alright and now she was facing one of those scenarios that no one ever want to have to face.

"We have to comfort her… and… we have to take her fears away…" Derek answered his question.

"Yes…" she just said.

"She needs this exam, doesn't she?" he didn't need to ask because he knew what Addison would say.

"Yeah…"

"That sucks…"

"I guess we should go back to Kayla, shouldn't we?"

Derek just nodded and went to towards his daughter's room.

When he opened the door he saw his daughter lying on the floor, huddled in a fetal position. Tears were running down her cheek, she was sobbing. Derek ran immediately towards his daughter and knelt down by her side.

"Kayla, sweetie…"

"Kayla, what's wrong, why are you lying on the floor?" Addison also had run towards her daughter and was now on her knees.

"I wanted to get up and… auuuu… Mummy it hurts!" she whined holding her stomach.

"Addison, what 's that? Why is she in pain?" Derek asked.

"Kayla, you've just had surgery, of course you can't get up yet! It has to heal!" she explained, more to her daughter that to Derek.

"No mum, this pain is different, it's lower…" she whined, still sobbing and crying.

Suddenly Derek noticed the red liquid on the floor.

"Come on, we'll get you into bed now again…" Addison hadn't noticed.

"Addie… there…" he pointed at the blood puddle.

"Shit!" was all she said.

"What? What is it?" Kayla panicked.

"Sweetie, you've got bleedings…" Addison said softly.

"BLOOD?"she screamed and turned around. As soon as she saw it there was this urge to vomit, but before anything could made up his way up she lost conscious.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Okay, i didn't planned the end of this chapter, it just came up to my mind and well i thought it would fit... what do you think? Review please, it makes me write everytime i'm able to!  
**


	20. We're there for you!

**I know it took me (again!!!!) some time to upload this chapter and i'm really really sorry! Forgive me please! This Story will come to an end soon i guess, maybe two or three more chaps left... I already wrote the end, in school... in my physic period...where i rather should listen... but anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy reading!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 20: We're there for you!

Callie and Mark sat in the cafeteria, talking about what happened.

"So you've been searching for Kayla with Addison the whole night?" Callie asked.

"Yes and… it was… well of course we were scared because she was gone, but… Addison let me comfort her… it was just…" he tried to explain his feelings.

"You liked it, being that familiar with her again, didn't you?"

"oh yes… it was like… I don't know, having a life again…"

"You're still in love with her… that's romantic!"

"She's the love of my life… but I'm not hers…"

"Well… maybe she's just too blind to realize…"

"She has got a voodoo doctor here with whom she is best friend! And you know this term best friend!"

"Yeah… I do… but however… I think she has stronger feelings for you than she wants to admit!" she couldn't really convince Mark but they didn't talk about it anymore.

"Derek, call a nurse, we need to get her into an exam room, now!" Addison almost yelled.

""What…" Derek was unable to move shocked as he was.

"Derek, NOW!" she screamed and it seemed as if she reached her ex-husband with it because he jumped up and couldn't reach fast enough the door.

"We need a doctor!" he yelled towards the nurse station. While one nurse called Kayla's doctor, was another nurse already running into the room.

"The doctor will be here soon! You've to stay calm!" she announced.

"And what are going to do until the doctor arrives?" Derek asked irritated by the fact that they had to wait for the doctor, who was god knows where.

"At first we have to give her some morphine for the pain, and then we need a gurney to take her to an exam room. Don't worry, she'll be alright, she just passed out because of all the blood, you know she can't bear seeing it, Derek!"" Addison said and got surprised looks from not only the nurse but also Derek.

"What?! I'm an OB/GYN!" she yelled.

"And for now, where is the morphine?" she searched in the little drawer and soon found what she was looking for. She just finished injecting Kayla with it when the doctor finally arrived.

"As I can see you have treated your daughter for now." He said to Addison and knelt down by her side.

"We need a gurney to take her to an exam room as soon as possible!" she said again.

"I can take her!" Derek offered and took his daughter into his arms.

"Okay, let's hurry!" the doctor said and walked to the exam room, followed by Addison and Derek who had is daughter in his arms. Inside the room Derek lay Kayla down on the exam table.

"It seems as if the bleeding has stopped by itself…" Addison said relieved the moment her ex-husband lay her down.

"That's good…" the doctor said skim through the girls file.

Slowly Kayla woke up. At first she didn't know where she was and what had happened, but as soon as she looked into the concerned face of her father her memory was back again.

"What has happened?" she asked still a bit weak.

"You had vaginal bleedings and passed out when you saw all the blood on the floor." Her mother explained stroking her daughters cheek.

""But they've stopped already!" the doctor added.

Kayla looked irritated from her mother to the man that was her doctor.

"Oh I didn't introduced myself, I'm Dr. Martin, I performed surgery on you!" he said holding out his hand. Kayla shook it and smiled politely, just as her parents had taught her to do.

"Sweetie, are you still in pain?" her father asked concerned.

"No, I don't feel any pain dad, I'm alright." She smiled about how worried he was.

"Of course you're not in pain, I gave you morphine for the pain!" Addison said to her daughter.

"So, we need to do a quick exam now. Did your parents talked to you about it?" Dr. Martin asked Kayla, sitting in front of her.

"Yes we did, well I did…" Addison answered the question looking at her daughter with concern.

"Is this really necessary?" Derek asked his daughter's doctor, seeing the fear in Kayla's eyes.

"I'm sorry it is!" he said.

"Could we please talk a moment alone to our daughter?" Addison asked, knowing that it would take her a lot to convince Kayla to get the exam.

"Yes. Just let a nurse call me when she's ready. Then I'll come back, okay?" he said and waited until Addison nodded, then he left.

Addison and Derek looked at their daughter, who was looking at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Kayla, sweetie look at me…" her mother tried to lift up her chin but failed.

"Okay, then just listen to me! I know this is hard for you and you're terrified. I totally understand that. But it's really important that you get this exam, the doctor needs to know what has caused the bleeding, only if he knows what's wrong he can fix it. I'll be right here if you want me to, I'll hold your hand during it and…" she said rubbing her daughter's knee.

A tear escaped Kayla's eye and she started sobbing. It was as if someone stabbed Derek right into his heart, he couldn't deal with his daughter's fear.

"Mummy… please… I…I…" she couldn't say a whole sentence.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here. Everything will be alright…" Kayla let herself fall into her mother's arms, still sobbing.

"Sweetie, you'll get through this, we are there for you every single step of the way." Derek tried to comfort his daughter.

"Sweetie, is it okay when I go outside the room to talk to your dad for a moment?" Addison asked looking right into her daughter's eyes that were red because of all the crying. When she slightly nodded, she watched her father follow her mother out. Addison closed the door behind them so that Kayla wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"So what do you want to talk about with me?" he asked although it was kind of obvious that it had something to do with Kayla.

"Derek, she needs this exam! And not some time, she needs it now… we need to convince her!" Addison made clear.

"And what do you suggest us to do?"

"I don't know… I wish I could help her but that's something I can't really help her with. There's nothing I can do to comfort her except holding her hand during it… and even that's not a great help! She's not ready… and… and it feels like forcing her to get this exam…" she clearly felt helpless.

"Can't you… just… take her… ehhr… fear away? Is it that…?" he suggested slowly not knowing what else to say.

"Hell Derek, I can't take her fear away! She's a teenager and there is some doctor that examines parts of her body that someone gets hardly to see! She knows that it won't be fun and games. Imagine you would be 16 and have to show some doctor you barely know your little Shepherd!" in her opinion it was more than clear that it wasn't that easy but apparently it wasn't for Derek.

"Okay… can't we just get her around it?" the thought of what his daughter would feel was disturbing.

"No… she badly needs it and even if not now she will need it at some point and we can't get her around it forever, so it's better to happen now than later… it isn't something she won't survive…" Addison explained, being everything else but fine with that fact.

"I guess then you should go back in there to stand by her side… I'll stay here outside because I wouldn't be really helpful…" he said looking at his shoes.

She nodded and walked back to her daughter into the exam room. Kayla still sat on the exam table but more calm now. A few tears were still rolling down her cheek. The girl looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey… do you feel better?" her mother asked with pity in her voice and on her face.

"A little…" she answered turning her gaze to the floor again. It was hard for Addison to see her like this. If there had been a way to get Kayla around all of this she would have done it without even thinking about it.

"Mummy… I feel sick…" her voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"Because of the exam?" her mum asked just to make sure. She knew that it was the reason. Kayla nodded and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I know there's nothing I can do to help you with that and I really can understand that you are scared. But trust me, when you've put it behind you, you'll say it wasn't as horrible as you'd imagine. Of course it's not really fun but it's something every woman has to go through." Addison took her daughter in a tight embrace rubbing her back.

"Mummy… You said… I… I need this… exam…" Kayla started not sure how to go on.

"Yes, I did and trust me I wouldn't say it if it wouldn't be necessary. But I'll sit right here to hold your hand…" Addison promised her daughter.

"No!" Kayla said firm causing her mother to look irritated.

"No Mum… if someone gets to examine me, then it's you!" she informed her.

"Kayla I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you know because of this mother daughter thing… But I could ask if there's a female doctor… if you feel more comfortable then…" she offered.

"Well… okay… but I would prefer you being my doctor and dad holding my hand…" she accepted her mother's offer, knowing that there was nothing she could say or do to convince her mother.

"So I'll go and let a nurse call a doctor, a female one…" Addison said walking towards the door waiting for Kayla to nod. When she stepped outside the room she informed Derek about the conversation she had had with their daughter.

"I guess she's ready…I'll let the nurse call a doctor, a female one so she feels more comfortable. Although she prefers me to be the one who examines her…"

"But you don't want to…" he asked.

"I would rather not… it's kind of weird to be her doctor when you're that emotionally involved…" she explained.

"Derek nodded and went with his ex-wife to the nurse station.

"Excuse me please, my daughter is now ready for the exam…" Addison said to the first nurse she saw.

"But she would prefer a female doctor, so could you please call one?" Derek added.

"Oh, I'm sorry today are only two female ones in the hospital and one of them has an emergency surgery and the other one is also in the OR right now…" the nurse informed the divorced couple.

"Oh…" both of them said and looked at each other. Addison sighed, she knew what that meant.

"So are you ready to sit by your daughter's side to hold her hand?" she asked.  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**So what do you think? It's a lot dialog this chapter, but i don't think that's bad, do you? I want so badly write some Maddison fluff but it didn't feel like that it is the time for it... but Kayla/Addie fluff isn't too bad either i think.  
So please review and tell me what you think! I wrote most of the chapter in school, while more or less interesting periods, so I hope you like it... i just tipped it as fast as i could because i thought it would be nice to upload it on christmas, as kind of a christmas present... but anyways now review!!  
**


	21. That was hard!

**Here is the next chapter, this time it took me only 3 days!! And this chapter has more than 3000 words!! IT's the longest i've ever uploaded and now in so less time! I'm a little proud of myself =D I hop you like it there's only one chap left so enjoy this!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 21: That was hard!

„Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked her concerned. Thinking about what it would be like for his ex-wife and how hard it would be for her. In no way he wanted to be in Addison shoes right at that moment.

"Well I've no choice… she doesn't want Dr. Martin to examine her, what is understandable in my opinion. I would have also not wanted to be examined by a man when I was at her age…" accepting the fact that there was no other possibility.

"Then I guess I'll sit by her side." He answered simply knowing damn well that it would cost him a lot effort to just sit there holding her hand. But he also knew that this effort was nothing compared to the effort that it would cost Addison.

The two of them walked back to their daughter's room. Both in their own thoughts.

"Wait Derek; before we go back in there I need you to know that your behavior is extremely important. Don't show her that you're scared too, that won't help her. You have to talk to her to distract her from what I'll be doing. Comfort her just as well as you can…" she explained him standing in front of the exam room.

"I'll do my best…" he swallowed hard, then he entered the room together with his ex-wife.

Kayla looked up, fear in her eyes. She had sat there the whole time, hoping time wouldn't past that fast. She'd shaken because she had known what was going to happen once the door opened again. Concentrating on her breathing she'd finally calmed down. So now she sat there on the exam table, not shaking anymore but still scared. She took deep breaths when her mother started talking.

"So there is no other doctor…" she said but before Kayla could panic she added: "That's why I'll do it and your dad will hold your hand."

"O… Okay…" the girl said with shaking voice.

"It won't take long, no need to be scared!" Derek said and got a killing glare from Addison. Well he had to admit that it sounded kind of stupid, after all he didn't know if it was something to be afraid of. But Kayla didn't mind, or hadn't she noticed him saying anything? She seemed so absent. Addison walked over to her daughter laying one hand on Kayla's shoulder while stroking over her cheek with the other hand.

"You're ready?" she asked.

"I guess I'll never be ready…" was the answer she got.

"I know this feeling, but you're not alone. No one else will be here, only the three of us, so you can speak openly." Addison assured.

"I know… I'm just scared and want to leave all of this behind…" Kayla whispered.

"I also want to leave it all behind… so I suggest we start now?!"

"Kayla nodded, unsure what to do and how to behave.

"At first you need to remove your panties…" her mother gave her a comforting smile.

Slowly and with shaking hand she did as she was told. It was very difficult for her even if her mother was now her doctor she was more than scared. She did her best to hide her fear but of course Addison noticed how hard it was for her.

"It's okay to be scared; you don't have to hide it. Take your time and if there is anything you want to know, you can ask me!" she sat down on the rolling seat in front of her daughter, looking deep in her eyes in which formed again tears. Derek, who had stood all the time still at the door, moved towards Kayla now and sat down on the chair next to the exam table.

Kayla deliberated about whether she should tell her mum about her worries and ask her all the things she wanted to know before the exam or whether she should just stay silent.

"Well…" Kayla started finally, thinking it might be good to know what to expect.

"You've got a lot, don't you?" Addison asked softly. She knew her daughter had, she knew because every girl had.

Kayla just nodded thinking about how to phrase her question.

"Okay, so we won't start the exam before not every single question of yours had been answered. Ask me then!"

"Ehhrr… will it… will it hurt?"she stammered the question that bothered her the most.

"It shouldn't be significantly painful no, it may be a little unpleasant yes, but not painful!" her mum assured. She smiled to comfort the girl but it had no effect.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Will it be very unpleasant?" she bit her lower lip.

"That depends on you, the more you clench the more unpleasant it is. So just try to relax. You can talk about something else, anything that comes to your mind, to distract yourself. That helps many girls!"

"What do you tell girls that come to you for their first exam and are afraid of it? Do you tell them anything else than this?" there was still this huge fear in her eyes.

"I tell them they could take someone with them who comforts them and I tell them what I'm doing during the exam." Addison answered patiently.

"You'll do that also now, when you're examining me, right?" she asked not sure if it sounded stupid.

"Of course I'll do, assumed you want me to." She said and smiled.

"That's good… I guess…"

"Is there anything else you want to know before we start with the exam?" Addison asked, but there was nothing so Kala shook her head and her mother smiled again. She just couldn't think about any other reaction. It was too hard, every other reaction would have been out of place.

"So ready?" she asked again and now Kayla knew that there was no way out of this, so she said, "Yes… let's get it behind!"

"Good, so now that everything is clear and that you're removed your panties it's time for the stirrups. Just put your feet in them." Addison said pulling down the stirrups. Kayla felt sick but however she did it.

"That's good, now bent your knees and scoot your bottom down to the edge of the table." Addison went on taking deep breathes to calm herself. Kayla hesitated at first but finally she did what her mother had told her to do.

"I know, it feels strange, that's normal. Now try to relax. Everything will be fine!" she walked over to the little drawer in the corner of the room and took a speculum out of it.

"That's a speculum, I'm going to insert it into you vagina, that might feel a little awkward…" she said trying not to think that it was her daughter who lay in front of her.

"But that's a large one…" Derek suddenly found his voice again and was shocked when he saw what his ex-wife hold in her hand.

"That's the smallest I have, actually it's for virgins!" she said now to Derek. Apparently he had forgotten what she'd told him outside, hadn't she mentioned the importance of his behavior? Hadn't she told him not to show his fear? Had it been too much she'd asked for?

"Oh… okay…" he stuttered noticing her gaze that told him unambiguous to shut up.

"So relax sweetie, I'll be gentle." She turned her attention back to Kayla who lay scared and exposed on the exam table. The girl started crying.

"It's okay, it'll be over before you know it had started!" her father tried to comfort her while her mother started.

"Ouch…" Kayla whispered suddenly.

"Addie, what are you doing? You're hurting her!" Derek yelled.

"You should distract her but until now you said nothing to do so! And it can't hurt, she just doesn't feel comfortable!" she argued pissed off with Derek and his weakness. Why was it that hard for him to hide his feelings? When she could hide and push away hers to be able to do her job, Derek could at least spend more effort on it than he was doing now.

"And why did she say "ouch"?" he asked still angry.

"Because you are busting my hand dad!" Kayla interfered.

"Oh… sorry…" her dad said and relaxed his grip.

"Does anything causes you discomfort?" Addison went back to the exam.

Kayla shook her head. Her mother had been right it wasn't painful only a little unpleasant. But she could live with that.

The cafeteria was now full of people; among those people were also the two doctors from Seattle Grace. After their conversation about the feelings between Mark and a certain red haired they'd actually wanted to go to Kayla and her parents but when they'd entered the room Kayla hadn't been there and neither had been her parents. When they'd asked about them a nurse had informed them that the girl was getting her exam and so it came that Callie and Mark were in the cafeteria, again.

"What do you think how long will it take?" Mark asked Callie after a few minutes.

"Awww… do you miss her that much?" Callie joked.

"No, it's not about Addison, it's just… it's Kayla actually!" Well it was about Addison but he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, to hold her… even if it was a little selfish. Of course he also thought about Kayla, who has been like a niece for him since her birth, but her mother was the one he cared about the most. What wouldn't he give for Addison feeling the same way about him.

"It won't take that long I guess… maybe half an hour until Kayla is in her room again." Callie interrupted his thoughts. He nodded and drunk his coffee.

About 20 minutes later Addison came to the cafeteria to look for her two friends. Her face showed relief when she sank down in the chair next to his. He could smell her perfume, still the same she used to take back in New York when she was married to his best friend.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done!" she exhaled.

"Was it that bad?" Callie asked concerned eying the red haired.

"You can't imagine how hard! I just examined my own daughter… and she was scared to death because she needed this exam…" Addison explained.

"That's tough…" Mark said.

"Yes! And into the bargain Derek wasn't able to comfort his daughter, apparently he was more scared than Kayla!"

"Oh yeah, that sounds so much like Derek!" Mark smiled, he could see Derek being scared.

"Why?" Now Callie was irritated.

"You know there was this one time in New York…" he started.

_~Flashback~  
It was a rainy September evening, Derek and Kayla were on a playground near the practice her parents and her uncle Mark worked in. The little girl just turned 4 the week before. Her mother sill had some patients so Derek decided to go play a little with his daughter until his wife was ready. Father and daughter had a lot of fun until suddenly Kayla pitched her chin falling down the slide._

_She started crying while he thought of what he should do. It was hard to think clear seeing all the blood on his daughter's chin. Suddenly it overcame him, he had to take her to the practice._

_"Mark! Mark! Kayla she's bleeding!" he shouted as soon as he spotted his best friend._

_"What happened?" he asked examining Kayla._

_"She fell down the slide…"_

_"it hurts!" the toddler screamed._

_"Well, I guess I need to stitch it…"_

_"Okay sweetie, just squeeze my hand when it hurts!" Derek said picking up his daughter and taking her to an exam table._

_"Daddy, nooo" she whined seeing the syringe in her uncle's hand._

_"Hey, you're a big girl, don't you?" Mark smiled comforting._

_When he anaesthetized the little girl's chin she cried out in pain._

_"What you're doing, you're hurting her!" Derek was shocked and didn't know what else to do than to yell at his best friend. But Mark ignored it and went on stitching the little chin._

_"Daddy… ouch…" she whined again although she didn't feel any pain._

_"Mark! She's in pain. I thought you numbed her chin!" again her father was yelling._

_Mark just rolled his eyes; he knew this behavior of Derek. He was always like this when it came to his little princess. After he finished Kayla run to her mother loud yelling._

_"Mummy, look uncle mark had to stitch my chin! And guess what it didn't even hurt!"_

"Really?!" Callie asked, she couldn't imagine the world class neurosurgeon being this concerned when his little daughter has to be stitched.

"Oh yes! And that's also the way it was today in the exam room!"Addison nodded.

"Okay… well I'll go get another coffee; does anyone of you want also a new one?" Callie asked getting up from her chair. Mark and Addison nodded and then they were alone, only the two of them. Mark wasn't sure what to say so he still sat there until Addison took the initiative to speak.

"So I guess I should say thank you?! You were a huge help last night!" she said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friend are for!" he said. Friends… that hurt, they would never be more than friends, no matter how much he loved her.

"No, no I feel like I have to thank you… It's not naturally to be there for a person that treated you as bad as I did… and well about that I'm sorry!" Addison really meant it.

"I've already forgotten what you did! Well… I guess I would forgive you everything…" he said but soon he realized what he'd said.  
"What do you mean with that…?" did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Just that… ehrr… that we're friends for so long and ehrr… that you mean something to me…" did that sound strong?

Addison nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, not really convinced.

"So it was hard…?" he asked to distract her from his statement.

"Yes, it was… I tried not to think about the fact that it was my own daughter I was examining, but it didn't really work, at least not good as I wished it would…" she explained.

"I wish I could have helped you…" Mark said a little sad.

"You wouldn't have been able to… and you did enough for me within the last 24 hours…" she said smiling to also show how thankful she was.

"I'm sure you were a big help for Kayla!" he said with a smile to make her feel better.

"I don't know… I did it because there was no other female doctor and… well not that I've got a problem with male OB/GYNs but of course a teenager at her age feels uncomfortable with being examined by one…" she looked down.

"Trust me, it was worth it. Kayla loves you for that.

"I… I… I just felt so helpless… I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think of anything else than to smile… and in the same moment I thought that it was stupid to smile and… and…" she bare herself sole to her ex-lover with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay…" he took her in his arms and stroke over her back.

She looked up, right into his eyes, he returned her look. Both felt the rising tension and their faces approached the others one. Yes, he loved her but he couldn't do this step and kiss her, in the end he would be disappointed because Addison would think that she did a huge mistake when kissing him, just as she always did. So he backed off right in that moment when Callie came back. She'd watched the scene already from a few feet away and gave Mark a "know it all look".

"We were… ehrr… yeah… we were just… talking…" Addison stuttered nervously when she noticed this look. But it didn't sound strong; after all she had to admit that talking looked a little bit different, so Callie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever… here are your coffees!" she put the three cups full of hot coffee on the table.

Kayla lay in her bed next to her was her dad sitting on a chair annoying her with his worries. Since her mother had left the room to go looking where Mark and Callie were, was he sitting there asking if everything is okay.

"Are you okay, are you in pain? Or did your mother hurt you when she examined you?" there they were, his annoying questions.

"Dad, I'm fine… it wasn't that bad…" she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, I'm only worried… you're my little girl and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you!" he stroke over his daughter's cheek. She looked so much like Addison when she was in med school.

"I'm a little tiered…"

"Sleep sweetie, I'll sit here the whole time!" her dad smiled and she turned around and closed her eyes. Already a few minutes later she was asleep, dreaming of life would be after all this. She wanted to ask her parents since she came here if she could stay here in LA with her mum but neither had she found the right words nor been there the right situation.

When she woke up her mum was back in the room and her father still sat on the chair he had sat on when she closed her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Addison asked smiling.

"Better…" she answered sleepy.

"That's good! Ehrr… we've your test results and… well there was no sign of sperm, that means there was no rape!!" she told her daughter.

"I think that's good, isn't it?" she smiled happy that everything was fine.

"Mum?" she added.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… I mean… I guess it wasn't easy to examine me… and you did it anyway… so… tank you!"

"You're my daughter; I would do everything for you no matter how hard it is for me!" Addison stroke over Kayla's cheek, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"And… I know you didn't want me to but… is there a chance for me to stay here in La with you?" Kayla finally asked not looking into her mother's eyes.

"Well if your father is fine with it, I would like that!" Addison looked to Derek who nodded smiling. He knew that it was what his daughter wanted and even if he would like her staying with him in Seattle forever he didn't want to force her to come back to Seattle.

"But there is one thing I would like to know… Kayla, who was the father of your unborn child?" he asked curious. Well of course there was this thought of killing this little bastard or at least sterilize him on a really painful way for knocking up his little innocent princess.

"Ehhr… to tell the truth… I don't know…" she said trying to hide that she knew exactly who it was.

"Oh… okay…" thank god he believed her, but the look her mother gave her told something else. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter, she knew Kayla just too good to not notice that it was a huge lie that she didn't know with whom she'd sex. But that was something she thought she want to talk about later with her daughter, when Derek wasn't there.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I guess you like that it's long?! I hope you also like the storyline in this chapter! Now you've to review and tell me what's going on your heads!  
And btw just a question what do you guys think about my english? Is it good or bad or something between good and bad? Because sometimes i wonder how you all understand what i'm writing, cause i don't think my english is that good... well please tell me what you think (about my english and of course about this chapter!!)!!!  
**


	22. Going Home

**First of all: Thank you for telling me your opinion about my English! I was glad that you told me also my mistakes, of course it didn't offend me (when I'm asking for your opinion i want good and bad things! =D) and I think I'll look for a beta reader for my next story!  
Now enjoy the last chapter!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 22: Going home.

Two days later the day of Kayla's release had come. Addison drove with Derek, who'd stayed together with Mark and Callie the past days at Addison's House, to the hospital to pick their daughter up. Kayla was more than excited to be able to leave the hospital finally. After all she hated doctors and all this medical stuff.

"Ready?" Derek asked as soon as he entered his daughter's room.

"Yes, I've already packed everything, so we can go right now!" she said getting up from the bed she'd sat on. There was still a little pain sometimes and her doctor didn't want to let her go home at first but when her mum promised him to make Kayla rest also at home he agreed to her release.

"You've already packed?" Addison asked surprised.

"Of course! Did you think I would want to spent more time in this damn hospital only because I haven't packed my things when you arrive?" her daughter asked going towards the door.

"Okay, then let's go!" Derek said and guided Kayla to Addison's car. On their way home it was rather quiet in the car, no one said a word. Kayla enjoyed being out of the hospital while

Derek thought about what it would be like, once he returned to Seattle without his daughter, and Addison concentrated on the street.

At home Derek decided to talk to Kayla, so he sat down on Addison's couch with Kayla.

"So you're sure you want to stay here in LA with your mother?" he asked her.

"Yes, I've never been that sure before! The only thing I want right now is moving to Mum! But… you're not mad, are you?" she really wanted to move to LA but if her father was mad because of it, she would have to think about it again.

"No, if you don't want to come back with me to Seattle you don't have to. Forcing you wouldn't help, would it?" he smiled at her.

Kayla shook her head; she was relieved because to choose between him and her mother would have been cruel.

"So, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, together with Callie and Mark… maybe you visit me about Christmas?!"

"Yes, I would like to…"

"I'll go and pack my bag now… What do you think, we could go out to eat some ice cream and to talk, just the two of us… well, after I packed my things…" Derek suggested.

"If mum let me go… I don't know why but I guess she'll take the promise she gave Dr. Martin very serious… but I would really like to go!"

"Well, I'll talk to her!" then he was gone packing his things.

Kayla stood up and walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking more or less effective. She'd never been a good cook; at least her daughter couldn't remember ever eating something that hadn't taste a little burned.

"Hey…" Kayla said standing behind her mother and watching her cooking.

"Oh, hey! Shouldn't you lay on the couch being bored and watching TV?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Well… when I obey now and rest, is there a chance that you let me and dad go to a café later?" the girl asked slowly.

"I don't know, I've to talk to you dad first! But if you don't lie on the couch within a minute there will be no chance even if I talk to you father!" Addison said watching her daughter running towards the couch.

Addison sat on the porch with Callie and Mark. Meanwhile Derek and Kayla were enjoying a few hours in a little café.

"So what is going on with you and men Addie?" Callie asked with a smile on her lips.

"Men? That's a long long story…" Addison sighed.

"We've got time…" Callie didn't let Addison distract her.

"So there is this one guy, I'm working with…" she started reluctant.

"The voodoo doctor…" Mark said.

"Yes… so we were close, I mean really close… but…"

"But?" did she just say but? So there was a chance she wasn't in love with him? Mark got excited.

"Yeah… I don't know he's nice but I can't imagine still being with him in ten years…"

"So is there someone else you could imagine being at your side?" Callie asked and gave Mark a smile that should tell him, there still was a chance and that he hadn't been right about Addison and this other doctor.

"Well, I don't know it's complicated… every man I like more than a friend turns out to be not the right… I guess I'll be one of these old embittered nagging women who have no social contacts and live with her many cats in a little house." Addison said frustrated.

"Hey, you don't have any cats!" Mark said.

"Not yet! But who says I'll not?" she asked him.

"Well okay, maybe you'll have cats but you will not have no social contacts! See there are me, Callie, Kayla, Derek…"

"You'll still be a manwhore! Callie will have some nice girl! Kayla will marry and won't show up too often! And Derek is my ex-husband!" she clarified.

"I'm sure you'll find your Mr. Right!" Callie said

"Hope so…"

"So are we going to get something to eat now?" Mark asked and with that the three were inside the house eating.

That evening when Kayla lay in her bed she heard someone knocking at her door. The next moment her mother appeared in the door.

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked softly.

Kayla shook her head and smiled. "What's the matter of your nightly visit?" she asked.

"Well I thought we should talk… about you, the baby and the boy who had almost become a father…" Addison looked into her daughter's blue eyes.

"ehhr…" what should she say?

"So who is it? Who was the one that knocked up my daughter?"

"Well… it's not easy…"

"Oh my god, do I know him?"

"No… no what makes you think of this?!" she tried to hide her nervousness but failed, her mother looked at her with her typical Addison look that told her that she didn't believe her.

"Okay, so I know him! Tell me, I swear I won't tell your dad!"

"It's not that I'm afraid dad gets to know who it is, it's more…"

"Oh no! It's someone I know really well?!"

"Well… no… it's… I don't know if you remember him, this boy, Daniel, he was a good friend of Laura and me…" she tried to sound strong, how she looked didn't matter it was dark in the room. Better her mum thought one of her best friends had been in bed with her, than to know that it was him… Alex Karev, her intern, her one nightstand, well now it was their one nightstand…

"Okay, I thought it would be someone I knew better… but thinking about it now, I don't know any boy that is in your age… I guess the youngest man I know well would be Alex Karev, but that's ridiculous… hehehe! So good night sweetie!" Kayla winced at the mention of his name but was glad that her mother thought of it as a ridiculous thought.

Addison and Kayla took Mark, Derek and Callie to the airport the next morning. The girl was more than happy to finally get what she wanted the whole last year, she stayed in LA with her mum.

"So, I guess now is the right time to say goodbye…" Callie said when they got to the airport.

"Yes… I guess now is the time…" Addison said a little sat. She was glad to see one of her best friends in Seattle again.

"Come to Seattle for a visit soon!" Callie said and hugged the red haired. Then she walked towards the gate, followed by Derek who had hugged his daughter and told her not to do anything stupid and then waved Addison a goodbye. Mark looked from Kayla to her mother and back.

"Ehhr… mum I'm just going over there to this little present shop, I guess I saw there something…" Mark didn't have to say anything, Kayla immediately understood what he wanted to tell her with his look. So she went away.

" So now there's only you and me here…" he started.

"Yeah…" Addison felt slightly uncomfortable, so she didn't look into his eyes.

"Ehrr… so it was good to see you again…" he continued.

"Yes… yes… it was good, good… yeah…" she burbled nervously.

"So… I should go now…" he said but hesitated to turn around and walk away.

"Oh yes… go! Yo don't want to miss your flight right?!"She was kind of relieved because the whole situation was really awkward. Why couldn't they talk normal? Only because of so much history?

Mark turned around, so did she. There was this urge to turn around again and call his name, but it didn't feel right to do it, well at least that's what she tried to make believe herself. Against everything she thought, she turned around and found her lips lying on his. They fit perfectly together and without the need for air they wouldn't have separated.

"That was…" she blushed like a teenager.

"… amazing!" he ended her sentence. Inside Mark cut capers of joy. Who would have thought that she would turn around right in that moment, in which he stood right behind her to tell her about his true feelings.

"Yeah…" she breathed out and closed the gap between their lips again.

"I love you." she moaned into the kiss.

"Mmhh… I like that…" his lips wandered down her neck. He had waited for so long.

"I love you too!" he said still kissing her neck

"I know…" she breathed heavily.

"You know, I don't have to go…" he indicated.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I could just… miss the flight… of course not on purpose." He tried his best to look innocently but couldn't hide a grin.

"Of course not, why would you do such a thing on purpose?!" there it was, her wicked smile he loved so much and for which he had to fly out to LA.

"So?" he asked Addison.

"I guess you forgot something at my house, don't you?" she said while he looked her deep into the eyes. It was as if he would die of all the joy, Addison gave him another chance. Now it was up to him not to mess with it.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**Yay i finished my first fan fiction!! =D  
A huge thank you to everyone who read it and who reviewed! I liked it so much to write and was so happy every time I read your reviews!  
So now one last time, review!!!! Tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
